Are You Serious!
by OH NO NOT AGAIN
Summary: What if some crazy circumstance strikes? How will the Hinata change? What will happen? If you don't like polygamy, don't read this.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly be the owner of Love Hina. The real owner is Ken Akamatsu.

A/N: This is my first fic so, if you're going to say it sucks (because it probably will), at least give me a constructive reason or say nothing. Also, I am typing this with my keyboard in front of my laptop so I won't be as fast with updating for those of you who _do _enjoy this story. Now, enough chit-chat. On with the story.

Chapter 1: Sorry, Motoko

Keitaro didn't enjoy this.

Well, actually, he hated how his tenant, Motoko, was forced to marry just because she couldn't best her older sister, Tsuroko. He probably could have enjoyed it if it made her happy. But now, here he is on the train back to Hinata City, sitting across from one of his tenants who was sleeping and on the left of a master kendoist, who was also a sleeping tenant, wondering how to break the news to the other tenants. He, with all the blows he received from Motoko's sister, only had a broken finger for some odd reason. Or, at least, odd to any normal person. He took more hits from just one of his tenants than from the big duel they just came from. He built up a kind of crazy endurance for the hits he receives from three of his tenants (and the occasional _smack _on his face for calling his cousin-and-aunt Haruka "aunt").

Right now, though, he was thinking of his response to the question, "Why are you so sad, Keitaro?" he was likely to receive a lot of. Suddenly, the train stopped abruptly, causing Motoko's head to fall on his shoulder and Keitaro to blush. This is the nicest attention he has ever received from any girl (or anyone, for that matter), even if she was asleep. He sighed as the train started moving again, both from being tired and from being relaxed.

"Hinata City. 2:00 arrival for Hinata City," was announced over the loudspeakers.

Keitaro sighed. Motoko and Naru were still asleep. Luckily, he had a big wheelchair just in case Tsuroko broke his legs. "It _was_ a necessary precaution, and now it's a way to let them sleep while getting off the train," he thought. He lifted them into the wheelchair by their arms and wheeled the sleeping beauties into Hinata City with their luggage.

"HEY! KEITARO'S BACK!" Su yelled at jet volume to the rest of the house with Sarah covering her ears. The energetic girl's scream woke the resident slacker and anemic girls, Kitsune and Mutsumi, out of their naps and brought the resident cook, Shinobu, out of the kitchen. What they saw shocked them. Naru's and Motoko's heads were leaning against each other. That was when they decided to wake up. They realized that 1) they were leaning on each other and blushing, 2) that they somehow ended up in front of the Hinata Dorm while they were sleeping, and 3) that everyone except Keitaro was looking at them with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked before realizing where Motoko was. She blushed and said, "Oops."

"How did we get here, Keitaro?" anded the raven-haired samurai.

"I put you two on the wheelchair when we arrived at Hinata City and you were sleeping," the manager responded.

"Oh," said everyone at the same time.


	2. Chapter 1: Our Truth

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry about last chapter being so short. That was the first chapter I ever wrote. Thank you Samhan for the constructive support and I plan to make this chapter a lot longer. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Again, Love Hina is not mine, it is Ken Akamatsu. I am a little kid and I figured that out by now.

Chapter 2: Why did you apologize?

A meeting was called at Hinata Dorms that afternoon.

"So, you lost to Motoko's sister and now you're married to Motoko?" asked Kitsune after Keitaro explained it.

"That pretty much sums it up." he replied.

"Th-Then why was Naru with you?" asked Shinobu.

"Oh, this idiot and Motoko crashed next to me when I called you because her sister hit them really hard. I just figured it would be more convenient to come back with them." Naru responded this time.

"Are you really sure that's the reason?" Kitsune questioned mischievously.

"KITSUNE! OF COURSE IT'S THE REASON! IT'S THE ONLY REASON I WOULD COME BACK WITH THAT IDIOT!" Naru shouted.

"Sure." everyone replied sarcastically.

"No need to get a hot temper," Kitsune said calmly.

"Yeah, no need to flare up like you usually do!" Sarah said with a bratty smile.

"I DO NOT HAVE A HOT TEMPER!"

"You're right. You have a short temper!" Su pointed out teasingly.

Almost everyone laughed at that.

"Ara. But wait, why is your finger in a cast? Shouldn't you be in a body cast with all the hits you must have taken?" Inquired Mutsumi.

"Oh. Motoko, her sister, and Naru all stepped on it when we tried a sneak attack." answered Keitaro.

"By the way Keitaro, sorry I stepped on your finger." Motoko said.

"But Naru is the one who stepped on it by accident!" Keitaro countered.

"Oh," Motoko blushed.

"Besides, it's only a WHAAAAAH!" Keitaro didn't get to finish that sentence because he tripped over Kitsune's foot and landed right on top of Mutsumi.

"YOU PERVERT!"Naru replied in her usual tone of rage.

"AAAAAHHH! NARU I'M SORRY!" Keitaro screamed.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE TO MARRY MOTOKO, BUT YOU'RE ALSO CHEATING? I OUGHTA SEND YOU INTO ORBIT!" Naru replied with her signature punch.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Keitaro screamed.

However, a minute later, when everyone was about to leave the common room, Keitaro crashed through the rooms and into the common room with a hot dog cart, a steel girder, and the rotor off of an army plane.

"Aw sweet! Hot dogs!" said Sarah

In the hot springs, everyone was enjoying a hot dog except for Su, who was wolfing down what was left in the cart. She said," Wow, hot dogs are yummy!"

"I know, right?" said Sarah.

"How can you two focus on hot dogs when there's a bigger problem?!" Motoko shouted.

"Yeah, you're right," Kitsune replied. "I bet we could make lots of money selling that rotor back to the army!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!" Motoko shouted.

"But, Kitsune, h-how do you know which army to sell it to?" replied Shinobu, ignoring Motoko's outburst.

"It says right there," Kitsune pointed out.

And, son of a gun, the three-eyed symbol for MolMol was on the rotor. Su Said," Oh, the symbol for my country! I bet a royal family member selling the rotor back to the army will make a fortune! I will sell it right away!"

As everyone else was chatting about money, Mutsumi went over to Motoko to talk and help her out. "Ara, Motoko. Why do you look so down? We're getting money!" she asked.

" Well, I'm not concerned about money. I just don't want to be married to Urashima," Motoko replied.

"Why not? He's a great man: kind, gentle, polite, indestructible, and, to top it all off, forced to be married to you." Mutsumi said.

"That last one isn't exactly a good thing. And you forgot perverted and stupid!" Motoko retorted.

"Ara, that isn't true. He's just clumsy and unfocused. He got into Tokyo U, right?" Mutsumi responded.

Motoko said nothing. She knew Mutsumi was right about the 'clumsy and unfocused' part, and also the rest of it, but she just didn't feel up to the challenge of marrying. 'Kind of like how I felt when I made up that lie that brought us up to this point.' she griped mentally.

At that same time that Motoko was scolding herself in the hot springs, Keitaro was enjoying his hot dog while studying archaeology. He was fine after that huge crash, but he felt guilty for Motoko. She was forced to marry him just because she felt like she wasn't ready to inherit the Shin-Mei-Ryu dojo. It wasn't right to him. 'I guess I should go start to fix those holes.' he thought.

"DINNER'S READY, EVERYONE!" Shinobu shouted throughout the dorm.

Dinner was filled with tension. Nobody wanted to talk about the subject of Motoko's and Keitaro's marriage, should they incur her wrath, but they had nothing else to talk about. They were, however, shooting glares at Keitaro (for a number of different reasons).

Then Sarah tried to shoot a spitball at Keitaro. Unfortunately for her, he dropped his chopsticks and bent over to pick them up so he could throw them in the sink and get new ones. What made it worse was who she _did_ hit: Naru.

"GAH! SARAH! DON'T DO THAT!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I was aiming for the dork," she replied meekly. Everyone smiled at that.

"Well, don't do it during dinner," Naru scolded.

"Yeah. Save it for after." Kitsune whispered to Sarah with a smile.

"I HEARD THAT!" Keitaro yelled from the kitchen.

"OH, REALLY? THEN WHAT DID I SAY?" she yelled back to him.

"Kitsune, don't yell at the table." Motoko spoke calmly.

"Oh, why? Worried that I'm gonna make a move on your husband?" Kitsune replied teasingly.

"NO, I'M NOT!" she replied with no calmness left.

It was then that Kitsune and Motoko started arguing long enough for Tama to come in (6 seconds). When Motoko admitted defeat, Tama landed on her head with a sign that said," I lost!"

Motoko noticed Tama landed on her head and froze. Keitaro walked back in at that point and saw Tama on top of Motoko's head. He snickered. 'Her face! That reaction is priceless!' he laughed inside. Finding his straight face again, he asked," You know, Motoko, I've been wondering... Why are you scared sick of turtles?"

"Oh, she told me this story once. Okay, so , one day ,she is looking for her sister and finds her and her husband kissing, so, she ran off towards her room and found that one of the other students snuck a turtle into her clothes, which she put on. Then, the turtle bit her in the-"

"OKAY, that's enough, Su!" Motoko said after Tama flew away.

"-butt." Su finished.

"SU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT THAT WAS A SECRET! THEN YOU BLURT IT OUT TO EVERYONE? YOU ARE SO SLEEPING ALONE TONIGHT!" Motoko yelled.

Then she noticed everyone staring at her. "What? Like you guys didn't know about her being uncomfortable sleeping alone!" she said. Then, she stormed off to her room, trying not to think about the incident Su just spoke of.

"Well, at least now she's not thinking about Keitaro!" Kitsune said. Everyone agreed. They all knew that if anyone said that she liked Keitaro, they would be a dead man or woman.

**10:30, Motoko's room**

Motoko was still lying on the futon in her room after the time she usually fell asleep, trying not to think of Keitaro. 'Who does Su think she is, telling everyone that secret? Urashima was there! Wait, why am I embarrassed? I do not care what he thinks! Do I? No, I don't.' she argued with herself. Even with her ending that inner dialogue with 'No, I don't.', she didn't believe herself. 'He is very kind. He told my sister that he will take great care of me. I...I think I _do _love him. But, does he love me back?'

**Same time, Naru's room**

'I can't believe him. He probably lost to Tsuroko on purpose. I didn't even WANT him anyway.' she told herself

'Yes, you did.' that annoying voice in the back of her head pointed out.

'PETER? I thought you were dead! I killed you!' she mentally screamed at the voice.

'DON'T CALL ME PETER! I'm your disembodied inner ego, so call me DIE!'

'Erm, no thanks. Why are you talking again? It's been 14 years! I thought I shoved you out!'

'I came because you are in complete denial. You won't admit that you like him...a lot.' responded the voice, known as DIE.

'What?! I DO NOT LIKE THAT PERVERTED BAKA!' Naru shot at DIE.

'Then what is all this jealousy doing in your heart, huh? You're jealous of Motoko and don't lie to me because the evidence is right in front of our eyes.' he spat back.

Naru's eyes widened in realization. Her inner voice was right, she realized.

**Same time, Kitsune's room**

'I wonder how I can get Keitaro to like me. I already know _I_ like _him_, but does he feel the same way?' she pondered. She, like every other resident, was jealous of Motoko. However, she was one of the only people who noticed. 'I need to take action on how I feel towards him!' she thought.

**Same time, Sarah's usual guest room**

'Wow, everyone likes the dork. How...unexpected. Well, he's everything I would like in a guy: sweet, kind, polite, friendly...wait, I think I have a crush on him. Good thing I don't love him that way. All it is is respect and admiration. I'm too young for him. Still, I wonder how a kiss would feel with someone like him.' Sarah said with a smile. 'All I want from him is a kiss, unlike the other girls probably,'

**Same time, Mutsumi's room**

'Ara, everyone is interested in Kei-kun. I like him as more than just friends, but I don't want to become everyone else's enemy. I think I will just give him up again,' she thought sadly.

**Same time, Shinobu's room**

Shinobu was still awake, thinking about the marriage between her kendo friend and favorite Sempai. 'Aouuuuuuuuuu! I really like Sempai, but now I can't have him because Motoko-sempai was forced to marry him. I really hope they are happy together. I was...' She didn't continue. Tears were forming in her eyes.

**Same time, Hinata Teahouse**

'I wonder how everyone is taking the marriage news,' thought Haruka as she was sitting in her teahouse after everyone's typical bedtime, drinking tea. 'After all, everyone has a serious crush on him. Only Keitaro is too dense to notice. I wonder how he would react to _my _crush to him. I know he won't shove me away, but will he accept me?'

**Same time, Manager quarters**

Keitaro was still awake thinking about the tension at dinner. 'I wonder what is wrong with Motoko. She's never yelled like that at anyone but me. Come to think of it, wasn't Su disobeying Motoko by saying where that turtle bit her a little different for her, too? It seems that everyone is acting weird around me. Heh, it's almost like they were in love with me!' He cringed and tried to put that thought out of his head, but the more he tried, the more he thought of it.

And the more he thought about it, the more clear it became that it was true.

**Same time, Su's room**

Su was looking through the records of her home country. 'Let's see...K...L...M...Ma...aha! Here it is! Marriage!' she thought as she flipped through the files. ' I hope the laws I remember haven't been made illegal. All I know for sure is that this place is an embassy because of me.'

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! So yeah. Sorry last chapter was so short, for those of you who did enjoy it. I have never written anything creative before and I am only a little kid. I know that everyone is probably OOC, but this is my first story and I have almost no experience writing. Also, I will not be updating every single day, for those of you who thought me updating the day after I started this story meant that I would update every day. I am okay with flames as long as there is a good, logical reason. Also, I don't have anyone to beta my fics, so any volunteers, PM me.

-BTW thank you Samhan for your support as I am a new writer (and a young one).

I will sign off as Chris since it is my name

Chris is OUT, peace!

(cue Benny Hill music for chase scene with angry pelican and drunk owl)


	3. Chapter 2: Huh?

A/N: Sup. I'm back. So yeah, I am getting some helpful advice for when I write more in the future. Keep in mind that I am younger than 16 and I have never written before this story just to be creative, so constructive criticism is needed. Thanks to Darkfire45 for telling me I need to slow down. That's why this chapter will be different. Also, I am not like other kids who have access to their computer all the time (and also that I have a tendency to not cuss, but that is unrelated), so I may do a segment of a chapter a day instead of a chapter a day. Thanks for the continued support and I hope to earn more, starting with not making author's notes this long. One last thing, please rate and review. As I said above, I need good criticism. Now, to the story

Chapter 2: Really?

"BREAKFAST, EVERYONE!" the blue-haired chef yelled.

Everyone (even Haruka, who wanted to start eating at the same table as everyone else) arrived at the breakfast table immersed in their own thoughts, still continuing from last night. Some of them were working at pushing away some all-too-familiar fantasies, while others were pushing away all-new fantasies. Only the older residents (and Shinobu) found themselves blushing, as Sarah's one fantasy was not as serious or imaginative as the older residents' fantasies and Su's thought was something that made her happy, not embarrassed in the least.

Naru was trying to find any logical reason other than a crush (which she loudly denied whenever it was asked before storming off) for her feeling flustered around Keitaro. 'GAH! Why am I so flustered around Keitaro? Peter (remember, that's what she called the voice in her head from last chapter) kept telling me that I was confused, but I see no _reason_ for me to be considered confused. Keitaro has almost no redeeming qualities at all. He's a pervert, a peeping tom, and not to mention he always asks the same questions a lot when we study. I cannot possibly be confused about what is going on. But, wait, why am I dreaming of cuddling with him? GAH! This is too confusing for me!' she thought, not realizing that she just proved Peter's point. The next thought just confused her more,' Wait, I just realized that Peter, a voice entirely in my head, is a guy. He, who is my inner voice. Why is that?' She had no answer and kept eating in silence, unknowingly glancing at Keitaro in slight jealousy.

Motoko found herself unable to stop thinking of cuddling with the manager. 'Stop thinking about being with Urashima. While he does try to apologize whenever he does something and he has not done anything to intentionally hurt one of us, I can't think about being with him. He is a perverted idiot and a peeping tom. I cannot possibly be outwardly infatuated with that...that...that _male_! I can't become weak like my sister! ,' she said inwardly to herself. Still, the image was fresh in her mind when she tried to get rid of it. No matter how much she tried to convince herself of the opposite, she knew her hatred of him was slowly fading away, leaving confusion in its place. 'Do not think about this in front of my friends,' she commanded herself. 'Do not keep staring at Keita-Urashima.' As she continued to eat, she struggled with that command. This was the first time in her life that she struggled with obeying one of her own commands.

Kitsune, as experienced a schemer as she was, had a tough time thinking about what to do to win Keitaro's heart and hand in marriage. 'I wish Keitaro would fall for me. Compared to all my past dates, he is a major improvement. He is always a kind gentleman, he has not tried to cop a feel on me, and he can cope with me constantly swindling him for money. But he is interested in Naru. I can't hurt her feelings like that. *sigh* I hope, for her sake, that Naru doesn't reject Keitaro just like she rejected every other boyfriend she had because of her temper. All I can do is wait for Naru to make her choice to either keep Keitaro or push him away. I want to make a move on him. Where's my piece of Keitaro?' As she kept eating, she shot a look at Naru that showed her emotions but went unseen, covering it by looking over to Keitaro.

Anyone could feel the obvious tension in the air, even Su. This weighed her down greatly. She didn't babble about her new invention or eat with her usual gusto, or even smile. She looked really sad, and if Su was sad while eating Shinobu's food, the tension must be suffocating and obvious. However, part of this demeanor was due to her mind being immersed in something else other than Shinobu's culinary arts mastery. 'I can't believe that there are so many laws about marriage in MolMol! I really hope I can find that marriage law I was looking for...What was the name again? Meh, it'll come to me. Hopefully, I can find that law before everyone's crush on Keitaro tears him apart. I couldn't bear to see what would happen to him if we started to fight over him.' And all through the first meal of the day, she kept thinking about how happy everyone would be after she told them of the law she was looking for. 'Hopefully, it hasn't been outlawed,' was her line of thought before she thought more about her private search while stealing glances at Keitaro.

Sarah, meanwhile, couldn't and wouldn't stop thinking of Keitaro. 'He is _so_ much like Papa. He's dense, he's kind, he's gentle, he's clumsy, and he's in a harem. Heh, funny...I seem to be the only one here who knows how to tell if someone falls in love or is in a harem. I guess it's sort of a good thing Papa was too much of an idiot to realize that most 9 year old kids know nothing of romance. Still, I wonder why he started teaching me. Oh well, I guess that works out for me. Heh, nobody has any idea that Papa taught me how to kiss. He is not a good father!' she exclaimed happily in her head. As she continued eating, she thought only of how good it would feel to kiss Keitaro and all the parenting accidents her Papa made (that she thought were to her benefit) while occasionally looking at Keitaro.

While Sarah was smiling, Shinobu was moping. 'Aaaaaaooooooouuuuuuu! Why does Motoko get Sempai? She doesn't even like him! Man, this is killing me. I have had a crush on Sempai for the longest time of all of us and now he is married to one of the girls who doesn't like him. Plus, even if Motoko had a way out, the other older girls have a better chance with him than me. Plus, I am too young for him in his eyes. This stinks!' she thought self-deprecatingly. As she kept eating her food, she shot an occasional glance at Keitaro with a dreamy haze in her eyes.

Mutsumi was, like every other tenant of the dorm, having thoughts involving Keitaro. 'Ara, it seems I'm out of luck with Keitaro. Motoko's married to him, the other girls all surround him, and he looks to be preoccupied with his thoughts at the moment.' she noticed. ' But I won't forget him, I'll just stand by in case the situation gets worse with the others. If they get that bad, I will steal him from them.' she promised herself. As the happily munched on her watermelon that Shinobu placed on her plate with her breakfast, she gave Keitaro loving little looks, which almost nobody noticed.

Keitaro was the one who noticed evidence that everyone was crushing on him. 'Wow, no wonder Naru always calls me an idiot.' he thought as he found an increasing number of increasingly obvious evidence. He noticed the girls sneaking glances at him at the table, and he remembered many times when it was only his ignorance keeping him from seeing the obvious evidence that the other girls had a crush on him. 'Like the time Shinobu asked me out on a date, or the time Kitsune showed up in my room wearing a bikini while I was studying, or the time Mutsumi took me out on a date in that boat after we got textbooks. How much have I missed, I wonder?' He set to pondering this in silence as he ate the rest of his breakfast, not noticing all the glances the girls gave him.

Haruka was the only girl of the group to take stock on the whole situation. 'Wow, everyone keeps giving him good looks. Like me. I wonder what all their thoughts are when they give him those looks. Wait. I knew these girls for a while before Keitaro did. Plus, I'm not as dense as him. I can figure it out. Let's see...um, well, Shinobu's pretty obvious, what with the crush she has had on him for a while. Su probably has fondness for him because he looks like her brother, that Lamba Lu guy. Motoko, well, with her it's probably because she was forced to marry him. Naru looks jealous. Mutsumi is probably trying to secretly protect Keitaro, and Kitsune probably likes how he never tries to take advantage of her or evict her for taking advantage of him. Pfft. I have known my little Kei-kun for 21 years. I know things about him that _he _didn't even know. Still, I am his older cousin. I'm not sure he is okay with incest, even with Kanako as his sister. Hee hee hee, I remember, when we first adopted her, she kept trying to get Keitaro in an intimate moment. Of course, I kept stopping her and now she hates me. I told her to wait until she was older. Or until he was asleep. I think she chose the second option.' Haruka reminisced. She thought about his past while shooting occasional glances at Keitaro (like everyone else at that table).

After everyone finished their breakfast and praised Shinobu's culinary skill with comments more meaningful than normal, making her current blush rival that of a combination of an apple, a light bulb, and a wildfire, the girls went to take a bath in the hot springs while Keitaro went to his room to look over what needed to be done with the money, like the electric bill.

(v).(v)

In the hot springs, everyone tried to be jolly, what with the joking around everyone tried to use to take their mind off of the whole 'forced marriage' thing. However, the topic kept coming up. "So, uh...Motoko. Since you were forced to marry Keitaro, what do you think of him?" Mutsumi asked.

"If you're implying that I like this marriage, you are mistaken," the addressed girl responded.

"Why don't you like it? It can't be _that_ bad to be married to a-"

"Idiotic perverted spineless male?" Motoko interrupted Kitsune with that venomous comment.

"-sweet, friendly gentleman," Kitsune finished where Motoko interjected with her clear opinion of men. "Compared to my other boyfriends, he's an upgrade. For starters, he doesn't go up to a girl with hormonal intent."

"Ara, you also forgot the fact that he doesn't grope," added Mutsumi.

"Are you sure about that? Because I have lots of evidence that says otherwise!" Naru pointed out in disagreement at both Kitsune and Mutsumi.

"As do I," Motoko pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Naru. Can't you see that most of the 'evidence' is a series of accidents?" Kitsune whined (A/N: I know. Ironic choice of words.)

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden? There's nothing worth defending! He's a peeping tom, a molester, and a pervert!"

"Actually, I can explain all of those qualities you seem to have given him."

"Oh yeah? What about all the times he's peeped in on us in the baths, then?"

"Well, hehe, you see, some of those were my doing, but the rest was either that he didn't pay attention when he came to tell you something until he noticed where he was or that he fell off the roof." Kitsune explained.

"Okay, well, what about when he grabs one of us inappropriately?" Motoko chimed in, secretly curious if that was perversion or bad juju. After all, she wanted to know so she could at least lessen the headache they gave him, she figured.

"In case you didn't notice, he is a klutz. He had a roof decoration fall on his leg at Tokyo U! He falls off of the roof after he is done fixing it! May I mention that he wouldn't have to fix it if you two didn't break it by sending him into orbit!" Sarah explosively chimed in.

"Eh?" was the surprised reaction out of every girl except Haruka, who just blinked, and Motoko, who nodded in understanding, although it was too subtle for anyone to catch. 'I see,' was her internal reaction.

"Sarah! I thought you didn't like him!" chided Naru.

"I don't! And why are you defending the dork?" Sarah said, directing the attention to Kitsune, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, come on, stop pushing attention at me. We all know you also defended him," she shot back.

As Kitsune, Naru, Motoko, and Sarah continued to argue, Mutsumi, Shinobu, Haruka, and Su were talking about how those other girls were arguing over Keitaro.

"Um, w-why are they fighting?" Shinobu asked, clearly frightened as she was clinging to Haruka like a scared toddler.

"Long story short, those two," she said, pointing to Kitsune and Sarah," are defending Keitaro, but they don't want it to seem that way, so the argument keeps looping," Haruka explained.

"Why are they arguing about _that_?" asked Su.

"Ara, I have no idea," said Mutsumi.

"Haruka? They're scaring me! Help!" Shinobu cried.

"Yeah, they are acting like annoying, over-spoiled brats. Please get them to stop!" added Su.

"Okay," Haruka said. "GIRLS! Stop! You're scaring Shinobu and annoying Su!" she commanded.

The command fell on deaf ears. Then they started the cussing. Haruka quickly covered Shinobu's ears while Mutsumi covered Su's just as quickly.

"Ara. I suggest we get out of here before we get wrinkly. Also, before they get rowdy over there," Mutsumi said before she and Haruka led the little ones to the changing room and shut the door, effectively making the argument going on outside unintelligible.

**Meanwhile, in the Manager's Room**

Keitaro was busy at work, trying to calculate costs. However, he was having mixed thoughts. On one hand, he was thinking, 'Ok, let's see, I should get 60000 yen from every resident except Shinobu, who works off her rent, and Kitsune, who will probably try to con me out of paying rent…_again_,' he thought. Right when he finished that thought with the word 'again', he started getting a fever and a nosebleed. 'WAAAH! EVERYONE HAS A CRUSH ON ME? NO WAY! I'M FREAKING OUT!' was the accompanying thought. 'No, no. It can't be true,' he reasoned with himself. 'There's no way any of them have a crush on me. _Me_. The guy who makes his own dummy chocolate cake for Valentine's Day? The three-time ronin? The extremely unlucky klutz? No way any of them could fall for someone like _that_. Still…' he leaned back with a twinge of hope. "It would be nice," he said.

He shook his head and leaned forward to go back to calculating repair costs. Once he added up all 46 numbers for the week, he looked at the number in surprise. 'What? 2,675,725 yen? That's 324,275 less than usual. Whoa. Did I just do all that in my head? Wow. I guess I don't get called an idiot for no reason. I can't believe I wasn't paying attention all this time to my work. Still. That's a lot of yen I need to pay. And that's not as much as I usually pay for repairs! Maybe I should sketch to clear my mind. Good thing I went to the store and picked up another sketch book today. I can't believe Su's atomic laser disintegrated my old sketch book! Well, at least I survived her laser.' He pulled out his new sketch book and pen.

'Hmm, what should I draw?' he thought.

He then thought of all the residents, his friends. He thought of Motoko's rare smile, and of Su's usually cheerful face. He thought of the fact that Kitsune rarely opened her eyes all the way, and of Shinobu's gentle eyes, and of Mutsumi's usually relaxed face. He also thought of Sarah's genuine smile, and of Naru's beautiful features. He smirked. 'Good idea,' he thought. He then started to draw the face of Naru, the one who he actually had a crush on. He first drew the guide lines of the shape of her head. Then, he drew in hair, then eyes, a nose, and a smile of happiness. After 5 minutes of drawing her face, he looked at his sketch with a nod of approval. After this, he went on to draw his other friends in the same excruciating detail. 6 sketches later, he fell into a nap. When he woke up 6 minutes later, he looked down at his sketch book. He saw that he had drawn all of his friends. However, after he turned the page after Sarah's face to draw some more, he noticed he had drawn Haruka with a contented smile. 'Huh? I don't remember drawing Aunt Haruka. How did a sketch of her appear in my sketch book, then?' he asked himself.

Not finding an answer, he decided to start to fix the hole in the wall of the kitchen. However, once he was five feet from the stairs, sketch book still in hand, he tripped on his own untied shoelace. "AAAAAAH!" he cried as he fell, thinking he would fall down the stairs. When he didn't, he got up, relieved to have not fallen down the stairs, only to find that his sketch book was not in his hand, but rather it was bouncing down the stairs. "Aw man! My sketch book!" he yelled.

That was around the time that Haruka, Mutsumi, Shinobu, and Su noticed Keitaro's sketch book hit the ground through the hole in the changing room from Monday. "Hey, what's that?" Su asked, pointing to it.

"I don't know, but it looks like Keitaro's new sketch book," Haruka pointed out.

"Um, n-_new_ sketch book?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally disintegrated his old one with my atomic laser," Su replied meekly.

Haruka, Mutsumi, and Shinobu sweat dropped.

The group went over to the sketch book, which landed open and face down. Mutsumi picked it up and saw the sketch. What sketch the book was opened to surprised them all. They were all looking at the smiling sketch of Mutsumi's face. "Ara, it's me. It's like looking at a mirror," was her comment. She turned the page and saw Su's usual face. "Hey! It's me!" she shouted.

"What's you, Su?" Kitsune asked as the she and the others came inside. They all had bruises on their faces.

"This sketch in Keitaro's new sketch book!" she replied cheerfully, accidentally closing the sketch book.

"Let me see," Kitsune requested, grabbing the sketch book out of Su's hand. She held it so that everyone could see. As she opened the sketch book, Naru saw her own face. "Hey, it's me!" she said with a blush. As Kitsune turned the pages, the person who saw their own face in the sketch had the same reaction.

"Huh? Why did he draw me?" was Haruka's question to seeing her face in his sketchbook while blushing.

"Why did he draw all of our faces?" asked Sarah with her blush still on her cheeks.

"Um, could I have my sketch book back now?" the man in question asked. Everyone turned their head to look through the hole and see Keitaro standing there with a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

However, Naru thought he was blushing with seeing all of them in towels. "PERVERT!" Naru said, charging at him.

"WAIT!" Keitaro yelled. This made her pause instantly. "Can you not hit me when we're indoors? I'm running low on repair money," he requested.

Naru looked at him with confusion for a second. "Okay. Maybe you could go outside and I'll hit you then," she suggested.

"Okay, just give me a second," he said, walking past the group to the outdoor hot springs. "Okay, NOW you can hit me," he said once he got out there.

"Okay," Naru said, reeling back her fist to hit him. "PERVERT!" she screamed as she hit him where she left off, sending him into low earth orbit.


	4. Chapter 3: Ouch

A/N: Hey people. Now I have two stories to tend to. I hope you enjoy them. I will post chapters while hopping between stories.

Su: What's a story? Is it good to eat?

Chris: GAH! Where did you come from?!

Su: The door was unlocked...

Motoko: What a strange secret passage... GAH! Who are you? What are you doing in an all-girls dorm?

Chris: I am the author. Also, you seem mad.

Motoko: How dare you, vile male! Secretly living in an all girls dorm! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! SECRET TECNIQUE: ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!

Chris: WAIT! If you do that, nobody will be able to hear the special surprise I was going to put in this chapter!

Everybody except Motoko and Su: EH?

Motoko: GAH! Where did you guys come from?

Kitsune: The door was unlocked...

Su: That's what I said!

Chris: Anyway, on with the story. A quick disclaimer, I don't own Love Hina or any of the related...anything.

Dinner was filled with embarrassment. Lunch wasn't any better either. All throughout lunch, whenever any of the girls made eye contact with Keitaro, they both blushed a light pink. And now, it was dinner, which wasn't any better off to start out. Everyone still blushed when they made eye contact with Keitaro, Haruka included. Eventually, the tension became too much to bear. "Ara, it's really hot in here. Kei-kun, could you get the air conditioner for me?" Mutsumi asked.

"Sure, Mutsumi," Keitaro said. He got up to turn on the air, turned it on, and sat back down.

"So, Urashima, why did you draw pictures of all of us?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah, that's the question of the day," Kitsune added.

"I don't know. I was trying to clear my head by sketching, and I guess I thought about all of you, my friends, and I got my inspiration. Although I don't know where that picture of Haruka came from. After I finished sketching Sarah, I went into a nap and, when I woke up, I saw that Haruka's face was drawn in," he responded. All the girls blushed at this response.

"Y-You really think of all of us as your friends?" Shinobu asked with excitement.

"My _best_ friends," Keitaro responded.

"Even me?" Sarah asked. "Ever since I got here, I have only been a brat to you."

"Even you, Sarah. I actually find your antics kind of endearing," he responded, making her blush more than she already was.

"That's very sweet of you, Keitaro," Haruka said.

"Yeah...are you okay? You seem...different," Kitsune said.

"Yeah. Where's the clumsy pervert who always breaks down under pressure from girls?" Naru asked, curiosity overriding her reflex to punch him into low earth orbit.

"Don't worry, you two. I'm fine. I just feel really focused today. Maybe it was that sketching," Keitaro said reassuringly.

Everyone smiled at this and continued their dinner as if they were the happiest beings ever, totally ignoring what they would normally do.

(-).(-)

Keitaro was fixing the roof and making sure it didn't leak. The forecast said that it would rain all of next week. After all, he didn't want anyone to get wet indoors. The girls were bathing in the hot springs. He was prepared, however. He had bought a wing suit and a blindfold just in case he fell off the roof. Then, rather than falling in and accidentally seeing the girls bathing, he would simply fall in and ask one of the girls to help him to the hallway. To him, it seemed foolproof. If he fell in, no one could hit him for being a pervert because the blindfold would be tied tight around his head. He wouldn't go flying over Tokyo, and the girls' feelings' wouldn't get hurt. It was a win-win situation. Unfortunately, he was hit by a dodge ball and fell off the roof towards the hot springs.

**Meanwhile, in the hot springs, 30 minutes ago**

Everyone was enjoying a relaxing soak in the hot springs while nursing various injuries. There was absolutely no tension in the air. It was absolutely quiet.

"CANNONBALL!" Well, until Su and Sarah arrived.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" everyone screamed except Haruka.

"OW! HOT WATER IN MY MOUTH! HOT WATER IN MY MOUTH!" Sarah cried, flailing about wildly like an animal. Nobody noticed Su or Sarah groan in pain because they also had hot spring water in their mouth.

"Then spit it out, Sarah," Haruka said, just as stoic as ever. She grabbed Sarah and performed the Heimlich maneuver on her. Sarah spit out the water. "Thanks, Haruka," she thanked Haruka, dropping all the way into the bath.

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US?!" everyone else screamed.

"Can't you just spit out the water in your mouths?" Haruka pointed out

"Oh yeah. R-Right," Shinobu said, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Everyone spit out the water in their mouths and sighed in relief, happy to have the burning sensation out of their mouths.

"Oh. Thanks Haruka," Kitsune said, putting her hands behind her head and relaxing into the hot water.

Haruka rolled her eyes and said, "Don't mention it, Kitsune."

"I guess we're all just a little flustered after dinner. It would seem that this relaxing in the hot springs would help with that. This must be how Keitaro feels after one of us is done with him," Kitsune mumbled, shifting uncomfortably a little bit, then looking up at the sky. It was still bright out, what with the season being summer.

"Yes, it would seem that we ended up being the clumsy fools today, rather than Urashima. Like what happened in the hallway just an hour ago," Motoko replied, holding an ice pack to her head.

"What happened in the hallway an hour ago?" Sarah asked.

Motoko blushed. "I can't say it. It's too embarrassing," she managed to say.

"Okay. Can _I _tell what happened, then? After all, I saw it happen," Kitsune said.

"Yes, you can," Motoko consented quickly, wanting it to be over with.

"Oh, good. You're willing. I was going to say it even if you said no. This makes things easier. Okay," Kitsune said, ignoring Motoko's frustrated growl. "So..." Everyone turned their head to look up and to the right so they could see the flashback.

**Flashback, an hour ago, Kitsune's POV**

_I was walking to my room to get some sake before my favorite show started when I saw Keitaro at the bottom of the stairs looking up. I went over to him to see what he was staring at. When I got to him, he asked, "Motoko, what's wrong?" Motoko was staring at him like they were in a staring contest or something. It was really creepy. Then, Motoko slips on the stairs and falls down them. Keitaro caught her and asked if she was alright. She replied with, "I'm fine, Keitaro. I just hit my head. I'm a little dazed. I probably need to go to the hot springs." Then she passed out. So, I pulled her by the arm to the changing room, undressed her, and put her in a sitting position on the rock she's sitting at now._

Once Kitsune finished, the general response was a little snicker. Almost everyone snickered, even Kitsune. Only Haruka wasn't snickering; she was using an amused smile. Then, the snickering turned into a fit of giggles. "What is so funny? I fell down the stairs. Unless you are imagining that as a cartoon, I do not think giggling is the proper reaction," Motoko protested. At this, the giggling just turned into loud laughter, and Haruka joined in. "You were imagining that as a cartoon, weren't you?" she asked everyone.

"Not until you gave me the idea," Haruka answered.

"Wait, if you fell down the stairs, why is only your head hurt?" Sarah wondered.

"My head is not the only thing that hurts," Motoko replied, standing up. There were bruises all over her. Everyone flinched. "I just cannot submerge my head in the hot springs or I will die of lack of air," Motoko explained.

"Ah," Sarah replied, "I see."

"How did we see her flashback?" Su asked. Everyone ignored her.

"Did I forget to mention that I had injuries?" Kitsune scoffed indignantly.

"Apparently, you did. What injuries?" Haruka asked, as stoic as usual. Kitsune stood up to show her injuries. Her whole torso looked like a bruise.

"GAH! How did you get that injured?!" Naru asked, in shock.

"Oh, that. Well, Motoko was having a nightmare where she was being overrun by turtles with no sword," she replied dismissively, waving her hand in such a manner as her speech: dismissively.

"Why are you so dismissive about that?" Haruka asked. Kitsune turned around and everyone stared in horror at her back. There was a huge, bloody rag taped there with bandages.

"HOW DID YOU GET A BLOODY BACK?!" Motoko panicked.

"Simple. In your dream, you found a sword. In real life, you found a skinny vase. In your dream, you hit some leader turtle. In real life, you smashed the vase into my back," Kitsune griped.

"I'm sorry, Kitsune. I didn't know I hit you with a vase," Motoko apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You were asleep and had a nightmare. It's okay," Kitsune reassured her.

"I-I also had an accident where Sempai was there. Can I tell you girls about it?" Shinobu asked shyly.

"Shinobu, this is practically gossip time for us girls. Of course you can," Mutsumi replied.

Shinobu started, "O-Okay, well..." Everyone looked up and to the right again to see her flashback.

**Flashback, two hours ago, Shinobu's POV**

_ I had just finished putting the dishes away and I was going to do laundry when I saw a bag of marbles belonging to Sempai. I went looking for him so I could return the bag to him and I found Sempai repairing a hole in the wall. As I walked by him he turned to face me and said "Oh, hi Shinobu. How are you doing?" _

_ I replied with, "O-Oh, I'm doing fine Sempai, thank you. I-I found this bag of marbles that had your name on it, and, well...I-Is it yours?"_

_ He said, "Oh, thank you, Shinobu. I was looking for that." I went over to him to give it to him when I tripped on his toolbox and spilled the marbles everywhere. Then, Su came bounding down the hall towards Sempai, but she tripped on the marbles I dropped and fell onto_ _his toolbox. He asked if we were alright. We really weren't, but we said we were. He helped an unconscious Su and me into the changing room and laid Su down. _

"Ara. Lucky you. You and Su don't seem that much the worse for wear for tripping over a toolbox," Mutsumi noted. Shinobu and Su stood up to reveal their injuries. Shinobu had a scar all over her arm and a rectangular red spot on her stomach while Su had a big cloth (no, not a towel, more like a giant paper towel) over her stomach and it had a few blood stains on the front. Everyone grimaced at seeing the little ones with so much injury. "Oops. I take that back," Mutsumi said, her eyes fully open, just as horrified as the other girls.

"How did you get that injured over tripping on a toolbox?" Haruka asked, no stoicism left on her face.

Shinobu started, "I landed on the toolbox and the putty knife that was on the other side got me…"

"…and I landed on an open box of nails," Su finished.

"Ouch." Sarah sympathized.

"This reminds me of the thing that happened an hour and a half ago in Naru's room," Mutsumi said, tilting her head up and to the right as the other residents did before to see the flashback.

**Flashback, an hour and a half ago, Mutsumi's POV**

_I was studying with Naru and Keitaro. I asked, "Would anyone like some tea?"_

_ "Yeah, sure," was Naru's reply._

_ "I could go for some tea," is what Keitaro said._

_ I went down to the kitchen to put the tea kettle on. I came back up and gave them some cups. A few minutes later, the tea was ready. I went to get the kettle off of the stove and turned it off. When I got back to Naru's room, I said, "I got the tea," and I tripped on my other foot. The kettle lid came off and all the tea landed on Naru's back. She threw her book up in surprise, and it hit me in the face. _

"Ouch," Su grimaced at the thought.

"Sounds like it hurt," Haruka mused.

"Oh, it did," Naru and Mutsumi said at the same time. They stood up to show their injuries. Mutsumi had a couple chipped teeth and Naru had a big burn mark all down her back.

"It really did," Naru added, for emphasis.

"How did you get burns from tea?" Motoko asked, eyes wide open in concern.

"I don't know. I boiled the water in the kettle for an hour and a half," Mutsumi said, putting her hand on her chin.

"Ummm...you're only supposed to boil the water for a half hour," Haruka pointed out. Everybody facepalmed.

"Oh. Ara, that was a stupid mistake. I'm sorry, Naru," she apologised.

"It's alright, Mutsumi. I kind of expected that to happen," Naru shrugged it off.

"Hey, does that mean we all have injuries?" Sarah asked pointedly.

"Waaaaaaait," Kitsune said, counting injuries on her fingers. "Motoko fell down the stairs, I got beat up in her sleep, Shinobu landed on a putty knife, Su landed on a box of nails, Naru got burning tea on her back, Mutsumi got hit with a book...Don't tell me."

"Yep. We have injuries too," Sarah said as she and Haruka stood up. Haruka had a bruise on her stomach the size of a pumpkin and the color of a grape, while Sarah had gauze on her arm.

"What happened?" was the general concerned voiced question.

"Well..." Haruka said as she tilted her head upward to see the flashback.

"Why can't I see the flashback?" Su asked.

"Turn your head the other way, Su," Sarah told her.

"Oh, that's better," Su said cheerfully.

**Flashback, half an hour ago, Sarah's POV**

_ I found the exit to a secret passage right at the top of a flight of stairs. I got out when I saw Haruka talking to the dork. I was trying to sneak down the stairs when I heard Haruka say thanks for something. I turned around and Haruka was about to walk backwards down the stairs. I tried to tell her, "Haruka, look out!" but she fell down. I broke her fall about halfway down. The dork asked us, "Are you two alright? That looked painful." _

_ I said, "We're fine," and went with Haruka to the bathroom to look at our injuries. Apparently, I cracked an arm bone and she got bruises. Haruka said, "We should go to the hot springs," and that's how we ended up here._

"Wow. Sounds bad," was Kitsune's response to the story.

"I think these injuries are proof of that," Haruka said.

"Wait, how long have we been in here?" Naru asked.

"About half an hour," Haruka replied after looking at the new clock.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to get wrinkly, so I'm going to get out," she said, getting out. The general response was, "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, did you guys hear that? Listen," Haruka pointed out, putting her hand up to her ear. Everyone did the same. They heard a faint screaming. The screaming became louder and everyone saw Keitaro falling from the roof. He landed with a huge splash that hit everyone in the face. Everyone was screaming.

Once all the chaos subsided, everyone looked into the bath, some poised to strike, some trying to hide. What they saw made them relieved, then curious. What they saw was a blindfolded, unconscious Keitaro. "Huh? Blindfolded?" was Naru's question.

"He must have known we were in the hot springs. He's so thoughtful now," Mutsumi responded.

"We should get dressed before he wakes up," Haruka warned, running to the changing room, the others close behind.

(-).(-)

Keitaro woke up in his futon with extra covers on him. "Oh. It was just a dream," he told himself as he sat up. Then he saw everyone around him. "Or maybe not."

"Oh good, you're okay Sempai!" Shinobu said, running up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back, giving a sigh of relief.

"So it was real, then," he confirmed. Everyone nodded with a light blush. He asked, "What happened?"

"All we know is that you landed in the hot springs with a blindfold on that said 'I didn't see anything!' on the front. You must have fainted when you fell or something," Haruka explained, holding up the blindfold.

"Oh yeah, I remember buying that now. It may have cost me ¥60,000, but it was worth it," he mused.

"_That_..." Motoko said, pointing to the blindfold,"...cost you 60000 yen?"

"Yep. I figured It would be useful for if I fell off the roof into the hot springs while you girls were using it. After all, it happened a lot before," Keitaro reasoned.

"You-You did that for us?" Kitsune asked, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"Of course, Kitsune. You guys are my best friends. Of course I did," he reassured them.

"Actually..." Su started.

"Huh? What is it, Su?" Kitsune said.

"...we are also your wives," Su finished sheepishly.

"WHAAAAAAAAT? HOW? WHY? Et cetera," was everyone's response.

"Woah. Déjà vu," Keitaro replied.

"Back it up. Wives?!" Haruka asked, no stoicism left on her face.

"Yeah. In MolMol, 'polygamy is forced when a harem is present,'" Su explained with glasses on her face as she read from the law paper in front of her.

"Eh? What's a harem?" Motoko asked.

"Uhhh...let's see here...'a harem is defined as a group consisting of three or more members and their love interest(s)' and, well, umm...there's eight of us girls living with Keitaro..." Su explained.

"...and we all have a crush on him," Haruka finished.

"Wait, we're not in MolMol, though," Keitaro pointed out.

"Well," Su said, taking another paper out of nowhere. "'Any building in which a member of the royal family boards for over three month's time becomes an embassy of MolMol.'

Everyone reacted differently to this.

Kitsune: Well...I suppose that checks out. How much money do we get?

Motoko: (stands there with a blood red blush on her face) 'How did she find out?'

Sarah: (nods with a smile)

Naru: WHAT?! MARRIED TO HIM!

Su: GAH! NARU, STOP STRANGLING ME!

Shinobu: (faints)

Mutsumi: Oh, yay. We get to marry Keitaro. (cheers)

Haruka: Oh.

Keitaro: Wow. That was unexpected.

Everyone but Su: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

(-).(-)

And that's chapter three, everyone

Naru: THAT WAS THE SURPRISE?!

Motoko: WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED SICKO ARE YOU?!

Chris: I am not a sicko. You want to read some of the other stories about you guys on the web?

Motoko: Okay, if you are not a sicko, then prove it.

One hour later...

Motoko: I suppose you are not a sicko, compared to these people on the web.

Shinobu: (in a fetal position, rocking back and forth) I...have never seen...someone so violent before.

Su: Is that how everyone thinks of me? Overly hyperactive and naive?

Naru: I AM NOT TEMPERMENTAL!

Motoko: Is my fear of turtles really that irrational?

Sarah: Great. Everyone thinks I'm only a brat.

Haruka: I really need emotions.

Keitaro: Wow. I am _clum-sy_.

Kitsune: Do I really drink too much?

Mutsumi: Why DO I keep fainting at the wrong times?

Chris: I told you, Motoko. Lesson learned: Never make a bet with an eight-year-old.

Sarah: What?! You're only eight? You're taller than Motoko!

Kitsune: And she's taller than all of us.

Chris: Yeah. Anyway. I'm signing out. Later

(screen starts to fade to black)

Everyone: Wait!

(screen goes back to normal)

Su: Can we chase you? They're angry. (points to Motoko and Naru)

Chris: Sure. I could go for a chase scene. (starts running)

Su: GET HIM!

(Benny Hill chase scene music plays)

Kitsune: Hey, there's that music again. What's it called?

Chris: Benny Hill.

Kitsune: Oh.

(screen fades to black)


	5. Chapter 4: Some Day, Huh?: Part One

A/N: Hey people, I'm back.

Motoko: You (pant) are dead!

Chris: GAH!

Motoko: SECRET TECNIQUE: AIR SPLITTING SWORD!

(Chris gets shot across the room)

Kitsune: Hey, Motoko, be careful. He may be as indestructible as Keitaro, but you're destroying the hidden room we're in with body-shaped holes!

Chris: (climbing through the hole) Okay, so, back to the story. Where was I in making the story?

Naru: Ummm…Oh yeah. YOU MARRIED US ALL TO HIM! (points to Keitaro)

Chris: Oh, yeah. Well, you aren't through the fire and the flames yet. I still got some crazy stuff up my sleeve.

Naru and Motoko: (growling in anger, poised to strike)

Chris: (Snaps fingers)

(Image of chainsaw guy from horror movie appears)

Everybody: (screaming chaotically)

(image disappears)

Chris: Ah, I thought that would work. (sees the young girls in a fetal position) Oh, sorry, girls. (snaps fingers)

(the young ones get a blank look; their minds were erased of the horror image)

Su: (blinks) Why are all of you looking at us like that?

Naru: (turns to Chris, threatening pose)

Chris: Oh, dear.

Naru: SICKO! (Naru punch)

Chris: WHYYYYYYYYYY! (goes flying)

Akamatsu: Quick disclaimer: Love Hina belongs to-

Everyone: Ken Akamatsu, we get it!

Chris: …Actually, that is his fictional brother, Ian.

Akamatsu: Yeah, I was going to say, 'my brother'

Everyone: Oh.

Chris: I do not make profit or income.

Kitsune: From this story, or just in general?

Chris: Uhhhhhh…STORY START!

|/\/\|

"We're married to HIM?!" Naru repeated.

"Yep. The law is right here. Oh, yeah, also, there's a law that requires us to wear these rings," Su said, holding up her hands. On each finger except the thumbs, there was a simple gold ring. Each ring had a gem, different colors on each ring's gem. "They have an etching on the inside of the name of the person the ring represents, and the gem is a stone that actually shows your mood," Su explained.

"Did you _want_ us to all be married to such a lecherous, perverted male?!" Motoko shouted.

"No, I wanted us to be married to Keitaro. They aren't the same thing, you know," Su said.

"Yes, they are! Oh, never mind!" Motoko argued.

"Fine, if I _have _to, I'll wear the damn rings. Where are they?" Naru accepted begrudgingly.

"On your fingers. And if you take them off, you will be knocked out and the ring will slip onto your finger where you took it off," Su explained, just as Naru and Motoko were trying to pull the rings off.

"Wait, why do we all get _eight_ rings? I thought we were all married to Keitaro…unless…don't tell me…" Kitsune guessed.

"Yep. We're also married to one another," Su confirmed.

Cue another point of many different reactions.

Mutsumi: Oh, yay! I love weddings!

Shinobu: But…I'm not like that! (faints)

Sarah: Meh. Not the weirdest thing I ever heard of.

Haruka: Okay. I'm fine with that.

Keitaro: Wow. Normally, that would have made my nose bleed, but not this time. Also, are you girls going to be okay with this?

Kitsune: Wow. As much as I expected being married to Keitaro, I would never have expected that.

Motoko and Naru: WHAT THE HELL? WHY?

"Why is it that this makes only you two girls start cussing? There are five of us mature adults and three children. Please, have some self-control," Haruka asked.

"Well, two, actually. Shinobu didn't hear any of that. She fainted, remember?" Kitsune interjected.

"Right. Well, girls, I guess we're now wives. Huh. Feels weird saying that again," Haruka observed.

Everyone stared at her bug-eyed. "_Again_?" was the question of everyone at that moment.

"Yeah. Didn't really work out, though. The other two kept cheating on me," she admitted. Everyone blushed heavily at that image. "What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Ummm…Haruka? That's not…uh…not normal," Kitsune pointed out.

"It isn't? Oh, my bad. Heheh," she said innocently.

"Anyway…back to this odd marriage thing. Su, I have only one question. Why did you do this? Did you think that the girls would be happy with it?" Keitaro asked, concerned.

"THAT'S your ONLY question?" was Naru's indignant reply.

"Yes," Keitaro replied quickly. "So, Su. Why?"

"I have my reasons," Su said. "Now that I think about it, it's kind of a surprise that Naru and Motoko haven't pulled off the rings yet," she noted.

THUD!

"Whoops, spoke too soon."

"Umm, Su? How long does that last?" Keitaro inquired, pointing to the unconscious bodies of their friends.

"Oh, it should only last about eight hours. Now, anyone want to help me with their unconscious bodies? We _are_ married, after all," Su asked the group. Once everyone got out of their shocked daze, they grabbed a limb of Naru or Motoko and dragged their bodies to their respective rooms and went to their own rooms to sleep off the weird events of the night.

**|| |Morning, Hinata House| ||**

Everyone woke up at their normal times thinking everything was a dream. That is, until they spotted the rings on their hands. Cue another list of the tenants' reactions.

Mutsumi: Ara, it wasn't a dream. I can't believe it was real. I'm MARRIED. Oh, I'm so happy, I'm going to…(faints)

Shinobu: I-It was real? Wh-Which means… (faints)

Haruka: Oh, good. It was real. Now I _know_ I can brag to my 'single women' group.

Sarah: Huh. So it was real. I am married. To one older woman, four teenage girls, one young-adult man, and two young teens. (twenty-second pause) Cool! Finally, something _good_ to bring to show and tell!

Keitaro: Wow. I am _actually_ married. My friends can't even get a date. Wow. Unbelievable. (nose bleeds)

Kitsune: What?! Th-That was real? I'm actually married? I-I don't know what to say.

Naru: No, no, no, no, NO! I'm actually married! (slaps self in face) Come on, wake UP!

Motoko: Wh-What? I'm not married to only Urashima? Unbelievable. And, to top it all off, the rest of the people I'm married to are girls, some of them not even the age of consent! (A/N: the age of consent in Japan is 14)

Then the girls with injuries noticed that their injuries were somehow healed past the need for it to be covered by whatever was covering it. Bruises were gone and cuts that were bloody the day before were scabs now.

Motoko: I-Impossible! These bruises from yesterday are gone! But…how?! Could it be these rings Su somehow slipped on our fingers before we could react? Or is Kei-Urashima starting to rub off on us?

Shinobu: Wow. That cut healed quite fast. I wonder how. I hope Sempai is rubbing off on us (blush). I always wondered how indestructibility felt like.

Kitsune: (looking at her back in the mirror) Huh. Well how about that. These cuts are healing extremely fast. Is this what it feels like to be Keitaro after an injury? I sure hope so. I always wondered what really fast healing was like.

Naru: (also looking at her back in the mirror) What? How are my burns already gone? I only got them yesterday. Is it these rings? Or…is it that idiot Keitaro? Is he rubbing off on us? Because I don't want his perverseness.

Sarah: Huh. My arm doesn't feel painful anymore. Did it heal already? That's insane! Is this because I'm married to a practically indestructible guy? That…is…_awesome_!

Mutsumi: Ara, my teeth have already grown back in. Wow. Did I really heal that fast? I think it's because I'm married to Keitaro. I'm so happy. Now, to get some watermelons for the day.

Haruka: Wow. The bruise is already gone. I have a feeling it's somehow connected to these rings. Or Keitaro. Or both.

Su: Oh, good. The rings work. Now I can jump off of a cliff and Keitaro's indestructibility would keep me alive! Yay!

Breakfast wasn't very different either. It's a surprise only one person fainted with all the suffocating tension in the room, even if the reason wasn't the tension. After Mutsumi recovered from her faint, everyone sat at the breakfast table, awaiting the master cook's amazing meal.

"Hey, guys. I made everyone's favorites for them," Shinobu said nervously.

"Thanks, Shinobu. That's very sweet of you," Keitaro said distractedly.

"Yeah. Thanks," Naru said, just as distracted as everyone else at the table.

"Hey, Su, I woke up this morning with no bruises and only scabs on my back. Does it have something to do with those rings?" Kitsune asked.

"Yep. These rings gave us Keitaro's indestructibility because he's wearing the rings, too," Su explained.

"So the rings basically gave us his inability to die?" Naru asked.

"No, the rings _shared_ Keitaro's inability to die," Su corrected.

"Oh," was the response of all the girls at the table, as was turning to look at Keitaro with a smile.

"That's cool. So, they will heal just as fast as me?" Keitaro asked Su with a smile.

"Yep. Pretty cool, isn't it honey?" Su replied.

"Yes, it is pretty cool. But…honey? That might take some getting used to for us, right?" he asked everyone. The only reply that was any different from 'yeah' was Haruka's. Haruka's reply was, "Well, it might for you guys." Everyone turned to look at her at that response with a light blush.

"What?" she asked everyone looking at her. Which was basically everyone. "I thought I mentioned that last night," Haruka reminded them.

"Yeah, thanks for that really odd reminder, Haruka," Sarah said sarcastically.

Everyone went about the business of eating their favorite meal from their favorite cook. Once everyone was finished, they ran out of the room and proceeded to go their separate ways for the day as if nothing happened. However, the people around them at their destinations kept reminding them.

**|Motoko's school day|**

At the beginning of Motoko's school day, she was walking up to where her fan club usually interrupted her thoughts i.e. the school gate. However, they were in for a surprise when they saw Motoko's rings.

"Hey, Ms. Aoyama. What are those rings on your fingers?" Emi, one of the girls of Motoko's fan club, asked.

"That's _Mrs._ Aoyama, actually. I got forced into a marriage. I lost a duel with my sister and now I'm married," was her response. She seemed extremely calm about this.

The three girls stared in shock at her candid reply to their common question. They simply blinked for a few seconds, as if waiting for a 'just kidding' to come out of her mouth, even though they knew how little of a chance there was of _that_ happening.

"You seriously got married?" Kikuko, another girl of the little 'fan club' the three of them formed, asked.

"That's great!" was the enthused reply of Sachiyo, the third girl in the fan club trio. "Who is he? Can I meet him? I want to threaten him about your safety,"

Motoko replied with, "Actually, I believe you already know them."

"TH-THEM?!" the three fans shouted.

"Yes. One of the girls at the Hinata House forced us all into a polygamist marriage," Motoko explained, seemingly calm about it. Inside, she was chuckling at the odd circumstances.

"WHAT?!" the trio of fans shouted again.

"Ummm…isn't that illegal?" Emi asked, concerned and shy at the same time.

"Nope. It's completely legal. Just not in Japan. You see, this girl is a princess from a foreign country where it _is_ legal and common. Her country also has a law that turns any building where a royal member lives for at least three months into an embassy," Motoko explained.

"You live with a princess?" Emi asked in huge surprise.

"Emi, for Kami's sake, when you're sick, ask one of us for what you missed," Kikuko admonished.

"Sorry," Emi apologized.

"Girls, don't worry. There's only one guy in this marriage, and I can defend myself from anything he tries, so I will be okay," Motoko reassured them. They suddenly became visibly lightheaded. "Are you girls okay?" Motoko asked, concerned for her friends-since-Christmas.

"Yeah," Kikuko said, in her dizzy daze.

"We just didn't know-" Emi started, also in a daze of dizziness.

"-you swung that way," Sachiyo finished, deep into her dizzy daze as well. At that moment, they all fell down in their dizziness, as if they were knocked out.

"Hello? Somebody? I think I may have knocked out these three girls!" Motoko called out, asking anyone in the now-forming crowd for help and ignoring the meaning of Sachiyo's comment. Three guys volunteered. "Okay," she consented. The three guys dragged the three unconscious girls by their arms so their feet dragged on the ground to the infirmary while Motoko followed.

**|| |Five minutes later, the school infirmary| ||**

Emi, Kikuko, and Sachiyo woke up in the infirmary, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Emi groaned. "I had a horrible dream where Ms. Motoko was forced into a polygamist marriage with the people she lives with," Sachiyo said.

"Woah. I had the same horrible dream," Emi and Kikuko said at the same time. That's when they saw Motoko standing next to the beds they were on…_with_ the rings they saw in their 'bad' dream.

"M-Ms. Motoko! Wh-Where did you get those rings?" Emi asked frantically.

"Oh, the girl who forced us into the marriage gave us these. If we take them off, we go unconscious for about eight hours. And I told you girls, now it's _Mrs. _Motoko. I'm married, remember?" Motoko said. This seemed to confirm their worst fears, as they fainted again.

"What? They fainted again? Do you know why?" the nurse, a young woman in her early twenties, asked, having just re-entered the room.

"Actually, I believe they fainted upon hearing about my recent marriage," Motoko theorized.

"Marriage? But you're so young! Can you tell me the story so I can make sure the reason they fainted was because you're really young?" the nurse asked, obviously less interested about the unconscious Motoko-fans than the reason a seventeen-year-old was married already.

"Well, okay. I live at the Hinata House, an all-girls dormitory, with seven other women and a man-" Motoko started.

"Whoa, hold on, hold on. A man in an all-girls dormitory?" the nurse asked, dumbfounded.

"The position of manager was forced upon him by the former manager, his grandmother," Motoko explained.

"Oh. Sorry. Go on," the nurse said, encouraging her to continue the story.

Motoko continued, "As I was saying, I live with seven women and one man. One of these girls is a princess from a foreign country that has a few very strange laws involving the princess. One such law states that any building where the princess boards for three months becomes an embassy. Therefore, the laws of her country apply only to the Hinata House. One law is that marriage is forced if a harem is present, and-"

"Eh? What's a harem?" the nurse asked.

"Apparently, a harem is a group consisting of three or more members that love the same person and the person they love. Apparently, we were a harem, all of us having a crush on the male manager and there being eight of us such girls," Motoko explained.

"Oh," the nurse said.

"Anyway, one night, she told us the news and, the next thing any of us knew, we were married to the manager and each other," Motoko finished.

"S-So you are married to seven women and a man? Are you serious?" the nursed asked nervously.

"I wish that was the strangest thing about this whole event," Motoko said. "One of my wives is the manager's aunt and cousin." The nurse chose that time to faint. "Great. Now, I've made the nurse faint. I think I will just take my leave now," Motoko told the unconscious nurse. Motoko left to go to her classes.

All throughout the day, in the hallway between classes, many girls asked Motoko the questions her fan club asked. Not all of them had the same reaction. Some of them said, "Lucky you!" Some of them said, "WHAT?" Some of them fainted. One of them even asked to switch places with her, which was a politely-refused request.

When school let out for the day, everyone was talking about Motoko. After all, she made nearly half of the female students (plus a few of her teachers, in both genders) faint, and this made her the topic of many discussions. She had to use a couple really distracting tactics just to get home without being followed.

**|Kitsune's crazy day|**

While Motoko was taking her usual walk to school, Kitsune was going to her favorite bar. When she got to the place, she sat down and was greeted by the many guys who knew her. They got to know her after they saw her drink more than the top two drinkers put together. She was now a respected figure in this bar. She got to know them too, which is why she greeted everyone with their first name rather than saying, 'Hey, random drunk guy,' or, 'Gimme a few shots, bartender,'

When she walked in, she was greeted by three of her friends in the bar: Ichigo, a tall, skinny, red-haired man, Daisuke, a muscular, short, black-haired guy, and Esteban (he moved away from the Caribbean), who is bald and tall. "Hey, boys. How ya been?" Kitsune greeted, engaging in their usual small talk. The topic went from Ichigo, to Daisuke, to Esteban, and the conversation finally went to Kitsune, asking her about anything that happened recently.

"Uhhh…Kakeru, a Tequila, please," she told the bartender, who got it for her.

"So, Kitsune, are you going to answer the question? Where did you get those rings?" Esteban asked.

"*sigh* Okay, I'll answer the question. I…got married," Kitsune answered uneasily, taking her Tequila from Kakeru.

"Nice. Lucky you! Who is he? Is he nice? If he hurts you, I will kill him!" Daisuke practically shouted so fast hardly anyone understood him until he repeated it slowly. 'He always liked weddings,' Ichigo, Kitsune, and Esteban thought at the same time with a sweat drop.

"Umm…I think I told you about them. You know, the people I live with at the Hinata House," Kitsune replied.

"Oh yeah, they are really nice. So, you married the manager?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I said _them_," Kitsune corrected.

"Them? Wait…you actually married more than one person?" Esteban asked.

"I married everyone at the Hinata House, geniuses," Kitsune replied sarcastically.

"Oh…WHAT?!" the three guys and the bartender yelled at once. This made everyone go quiet because of all of the noise.

"I said I'm married to seven women and one guy. Come on, boys!" Kitsune admonished. That's when she noticed that the bar had gone silent. "Hey, why is everyone so quiet?" she asked everyone.

"Ummm…they heard you say you were married in a crazy marriage," Kakeru explained. This made Kitsune blush.

"Oops," she said meekly.

"You're a crazy woman, you know that, right?" one of the regulars replied jokingly. Everyone started laughing. Then one of the regulars, Nigel, went up to Kitsune and slapped her. Everyone fell quiet at the sound of hand smacking face.

"You little prostitute! You're in a polygamist marriage with one guy and eight girls, including you? You make me sick!" he insulted her.

"Yes, Nigel. I was actually forced into this marriage by law, so I was in it before I had any say," Kitsune admitted.

"But polygamy is illegal in Japan. What kind of law would force you into a polygamist marriage in a country where polygamy is outlawed?!" Nigel argued.

"A marriage law of MolMol," Kitsune replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, right. There's no such place as MolMol, numbskull. That's just a bar legend. I'm calling the cops on you!" Nigel threatened.

"Dude, I get it. You wanted to make a competition out of a relaxing activity and I bumped you out of the top spot. Just let it go," Kitsune admonished him, annoyed at his immaturity.

"T-That's not true!" Nigel whined.

"Then why would you whine about it?" Kitsune asked him.

Rather than responding, Nigel tried punching Kitsune in the stomach. Kitsune blocked it and hit him with a punch that sent him flying into the men's restroom. Kitsune just stood there dumbfounded at how she somehow prevented a bar fight with Motoko's reflexes and one of Naru's signature punches.

"H-How did I do that?" she asked nobody in particular. Everyone started screaming chaotically and ran away from Kitsune until only Kakeru, Daisuke, Ichigo, and Esteban were still there.

"I have no idea. But I would run if I were you. If he was about to call the cops for you being involved in polygamy, he will _definitely_ call the cops for that," Daisuke warned.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to run now so the cops won't find me here," Kitsune said.

"Okay. Later, Kitsune," the four men replied as she dashed out the door like a madman. Unfortunately, just as Kitsune stepped through the threshold of the door to the bar, she heard sirens and turned her head to see a few police cars coming down the street. She walked in the direction of the Hinata House, and the cop cars followed. She was just about to break into a run when the one closest to her stopped and a policewoman came out and yelled, "FREEZE!" at her. Not wanting to increase her problems, Kitsune did as she was commanded.

**|| |Five minutes later, the police station| ||**

"State your name," the policewoman said to Kitsune.

"Mitsune Konno, but everyone calls me Kitsune," Kitsune complied. The lie detector she was hooked up to stayed green, meaning she was telling the truth.

"Are you involved in illegal polygamy?" the policewoman replied.

"No, ma'am," Kitsune replied. "However, I am part of a fully-legal polygamist marriage," she added, wanting to tell the truth so as to not get in deep trouble so she could keep drinking.

"How is it that you can call this marriage 'fully-legal' when the caller told us it was illegal?" the policewoman demanded an explanation.

"Should I start the story from when it all started or just the reasons why it isn't illegal?" Kitsune replied.

"Start from the beginning," the policewoman said.

Kitsune started explaining, "Well, I live in the all-girls dorm called the Hinata House. One of the residents is a princess from the foreign country of MolMol, which is an island nation in the Pacific Ocean. In her country, they have a law where any building that a member of the royal family resides outside of his or her home country is turned into a fully-legal MolMolian embassy. Naturally, any MolMolian laws now apply to the Hinata House. One of these laws says that a marriage is forced when a group of people with the same love interest live with that love interest-"

"Wait, you're a homosexual?" the policewoman asked, her question less professional than her command to explain the situation.

"No, the manager is a man. And before you ask, the position of manager was forced onto him by his grandmother, who was the previous manager. It was entirely legal," Kitsune explained.

"I see. Continue the story," this policewoman commanded.

Kitsune continued, "Anyway, as it turns out, every one of us had a crush on the manager, not just me. Apparently, that qualifies for a forced marriage. And the marriage apparently applies between all members of that group, not just between the love interest and each of the people in the group. So, now I am married to seven girls and one guy."

"Wait, how is this legal? Unless this MolMol had an agreement with Japan, that embassy law doesn't apply to Japan," the policewoman asked.

"Well, apparently, there _is_ an agreement, because she told us it was one-hundred percent legal," Kitsune countered.

"Oh. Let me check the records for that agreement," the policewoman asked. She turned to her laptop and searched the records and found a match. "Okay, apparently this MolMol does exist, because there's an agreement paper here. But if this is legal, then why did our caller say it was illegal?" she asked, turning her head back to Kitsune.

"Oh, he didn't believe me when I told him it was legal. He thought it was illegal polygamy and that I was lying to cover it up. He really hates me," Kitsune answered.

"Oh? Why does he hate you?" the policewoman asked.

"Well, he tried to turn drinking into a competition at the bar we frequently go to. It almost worked…and then I arrived and knocked him out of the top spot and put him in his place," Kitsune explained. "Now, what is your name? You seem friendly," she asked.

"Oh, thank you. And my name is Yui," the policewoman replied, the blush still on her face from the compliment.

"You don't get compliments much, do you? No offense. I just noticed your reaction," Kitsune remarked.

"I am actually used to complaints about my performance from my boss. He keeps telling me that he just needs me as a placeholder or something. Whenever I catch a criminal, my boss hits me a lot," Yui explained.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl-wait did you say he _hits_ you? Because that's a felony for an employer to harm his employees deliberately," Kitsune pointed out.

Yui gasped. "You're right, Mitsune! He is in violation of the law!" she realized.

"Please call me Kitsune. Everyone I know does," Kitsune asked.

"Okay. Thanks, Kitsune." Yui hugged Kitsune in gratitude. Kitsune returned the hug.

"Anytime, Yui," Kitsune replied.

"You are free to go. Would you like a ride back to your home?" Yui offered.

"Sure. Thanks, Yui," Kitsune said. So they walked to the police car, got in, and drove out of the police parking garage towards the Hinata House, the police siren on the whole time. Yui left it on so every car would make way for them. It was Yui's gesture of thanks.

|\/\/|

And that is chapter four, part one, people.

Motoko: That was only part one?

Kitsune: Yeah, does that mean you are going to hurt us later or something?

Chris: I thought it was usually the other way around. And no, I don't plan on doing anything seriously bad.

Naru: (growl) And what's that supposed to mean?!

Chris: You're next.

Naru: For what?!

Chris: Something planned. That is all I will tell you with the readers reading this.

Naru: Okay. Well, since you're indestructible and I'm still angry, can I hit you?

Chris: Sure.

Naru: Okay. (starts hitting Chris many times)

Chris: OW! OKAY! OW! STOP-OW-HITTING-OW-THE-OW-LIVING-OW-DAYLIGHTS-OW-OUT-OW-OF-OW-ME!

Naru: No. I am going to beat you senseless until the screen fades to black.

Chris: Okay. Bye-ow-readers!

(screen fades to black)


	6. Chapter 5: Some Day, Huh?: Part Two

A/N: Hey, people. Decided to try and update this story instead. I'd rather get through the rest of this crazy point in the story before updating Lessons, my other story.

Keitaro: You have another story? Isn't one enough?

Chris: Nope. Some people have written a crazy amount of stories about you guys and others have written an amount of crazy stories about you guys. Some of them don't even make any sense! And that's coming from me!

Haruka: Are we really that famous?

Chris: In more ways than one. One story I read has Naru be the villain. That's the most appropriate example I can think of. I even know one guy who wants Shinobu with Keitaro a _lot_. I might actually do another story with just her and him.

Shinobu: (blushes) O-Oh, th-thank you.

Naru: Yeah, that's very sweet. What are you getting at, mister?

Chris: I just don't want to get beaten up by you girls again. I may be indestructible, but only because it is summer. Then, it's off to eighth grade.

Sarah: Ummm...I don't think that's how it works.

Chris: No, I mean that I was able to skip a few grades because I have a little _trait_ that is totally different from those my age.

Motoko: And what might this 'trait' be? You are secretly a pervert!

Chris: (rolls eyes) Sure [sarcastic].

Motoko: I knew it! SECRET TECNIQUE-

Chris: WAIT! (snaps fingers, Motoko freezes in place as if on film)

(Chris puts on a wing suit)

Chris: Okay.

(Motoko unfreezes)

Motoko:-AIR SPLITTING SWORD!

Chris: GAAAAAAAAAAH!

(after a few seconds, Chris crashes into the wall with a few stone monkeys on his shoes)

Chris: Thanks. I needed to pick up more stone monkeys from my apartment in America.

Kitsune: Wait, you _buy_ these?

Chris: Buy them? I _make_ them.

Naru: ...for us to beat you up with?

Chris: Yep. I'm random like that. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Love Hina, that describes Ken Akamatsu. Also, this 'some day, huh?' arc is describing the day after the marriage for everyone, for those of you who didn't know. Please review. I need to know what everyone thinks so I can make the story better. OW! NARU! CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL_ AFTER_ I START WRITING TO HIT ME WITH A STONE MONKEY?!

Naru: Nope.

(Naru continues smacking me while I write)

|/\/\|

**|Su and Shinobu's day at school|**

In the morning, while everyone was heading their separate ways, Su and Shinobu went the same way, as they attended the same school. On the walk (or, actually, run, considering we are talking about Su here), Su looked more energetic than usual. Shinobu noticed this and asked about it. Su's reply was, "I am just reeeeally happy about this marriage! Now we can stay friends forever and not lose Keitaro!" She landed from her jumping in the trees as they arrived at school. "Come on, honey! We'll be late for school!" Su shouted, dragging Shinobu along.

"Uhhhh, Su...it feels kind of uncomfortable for you to call me 'honey'. Can you just call me Shinobu, please?" Shinobu pleaded.

Su stopped moving. She turned to Shinobu. "Why, Shinobu? Do you not love me anymore?" Su pouted.

"No, Su, of course it's not that-" Shinobu started.

"Yay! Shinomu loves me!" Su cheered, hugging Shinobu. Shinobu, deciding not to hurt the feelings of a girl who made her own missiles, hugged back.

"Hello, Shinobu. Hi, Su. I see you got some jewelry. Cool," was the greeting of Akiko Taichi, the friend of Shinobu and Su. (A/N: Quick explanation: I take these side characters like Akiko from the anime, and invent some, like Kitsune's drinking buddies, but this is set in the manga.)

"Hey, Akiko," was the simultaneous reply of Shinobu and Su.

"C'mon. Let's walk to school," Akiko said.

On the walk to school, Su started holding hands with Shinobu. When she did this, Shinobu whispered, "Ummm, Su...How seriously are you going to take this marriage?"

"Very seriously, my dear!" replied Su in a normal voice.

"What very seriously, Shinobu?" Akiko asked in a voice akin to Mutsumi.

"Oh, ummm..." Shinobu started in a panic.

"Shinomu and I got married!" Su replied.

"Oh, really? Who did you get married to?" Akiko asked, voice still calm and welcoming.

"Everyone we live with," Su replied before Shinobu could answer.

"Oh...They're very nice! You two are lucky!" Akiko congratulated.

"Umm, Akiko...why are you so calm about this?" Shinobu asked.

"I think it's cool I have friends who are married," she replied.

"But it isn't normal!" Shinobu protested.

"But it's cool!" Akiko said, voice still calm.

"But it's crazy!" Shinobu almost shouted. She got a hold of herself before she shouted it out.

"Aww, come on, Shinobu. Stop worrying," Akiko said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, you have to calm down, Shinomu!" Su said.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Shinobu yelled. Su and Akiko stood there wide-eyed at Shinobu's outburst. As did everyone in the hallway they were currently in. Nobody expected 'shy Ms. Maehara' to be able to shout like that. So everyone was looking at her as if they just saw a ghost. "Oh, ummm..." Shinobu said shyly. "Please stop staring at me. I get uncomfortable being the center of attention," she requested. Apparently, nobody heard her, because the dumbfounded look on their faces remained there and trained on Shinobu. Shinobu ran to her classroom, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Well, see you later, Su. I got to get to class," Akiko said to Su after their three-seconds of shock wore off.

"Okay, see you later, Akiko," Su said. They walked their separate ways, everyone still dumbfounded at Shinobu's sudden outburst.

**|| |Five minutes later, Shinobu's and Akiko's classroom, before class| ||**

Shinobu was sitting at her desk in class. She wondered in silence, 'How did I do that? Shout like that? I can't believe I shouted in front of everyone. I feel so embarrassed. Everyone was staring at me,' While she was in her thoughts, Akiko was busy getting a bad makeover from the three classroom bullies: Aoi, Yuki, and Miku (A/N: I gave them these names; I don't think their names were mentioned in the anime). Shinobu heard them say, "That'll be 400 yen." 'Why are they giving Akiko that bad makeover? Why are they such bullies? Isn't someone going to stand up to them? I can't do it. I couldn't possibly do anything to stop them. I'm not brave,' she thought.

"Hey, let's go give someone else a makeover," Aoi told her friends. Seeing Shinobu off guard, the group of bullies went over to Shinobu and snickered. "She'll look just like Akiko!" she teased. Just as Aoi was about to use the brush to apply the makeup, a harisen (slapping fan, used in comedy) came out of nowhere and knocked the makeup brush out of Aoi's hand. The three bullies were a little startled by this. Nobody has ever done that before. Plus, nobody expected Shinobu to stand up for herself.

"Don't do that," Shinobu said in an annoyed tone resembling Haruka. The three girls looked as if lightning struck not a foot in front of them, minus the blindness. The same look erupted on the other faces as their friends described what happened.

'H-How did I do that? I just did what Haruka would do if Sempai called her "aunt". What happened? Is it these rings? I have got to ask Su about what is happening,' Shinobu thought, her face still as emotionless as Haruka, though she couldn't fathom the reason it could possibly be as it was.

"You did _not_ just smack that out of my hand!" Aoi yelled like a…girl who was too sassy for the good of anyone.

"And _you_ were trying to put makeup on my face so I would look like an idiot. Yeah, good luck with that. And why do you have the word 'jerk' written on your forehead in…what looks like Greek?" Shinobu pointed out, her demeanor still mimicking that of Haruka's.

"Huh? I do _not_!" Aoi yelled, getting the remaining peoples' attention. "And how would _you _be able to understand Greek?" she spat.

"I was…taught. And you do have it written on your forehead. See?" Shinobu admitted, holding up a mirror that she did not know the origins of. Inside she thought, 'That's Greek? I could never understand Greek! I was never taught! How did I read that word? Now I _have_ to ask Su about this,' she thought.

"What?! How do I have anything written on my forehead?! Did one of you do this?!" she shouted, glaring at her friends, who held their hands up in innocence. She would have yelled further, but the teacher came into the room. "Ms. Takashiro, why do you have the word 'loser' written on your forehead in Greek?" he asked.

"Uhhh…" Aoi started.

"More importantly, why do _you_ know that it is written in Greek?" Shinobu asked, still as stoic as Haruka but very skeptic.

"Uhhh...I-I learned in college," the teacher replied. It wasn't very believable.

"Hmm," Shinobu said, still just like Haruka. "Right. That didn't sound suspicious at all," she said sarcastically. 'How am I doing this? Okay, this _has_ to be something the rings did. I could never go this far,' Shinobu thought.

"Ms. Maehara, why are you questioning a teacher?" the teacher replied.

"Well, why did your answer to my question not sound believable?" Shinobu asked, acting like Haruka.

"Uhhh...Y-You go straight to the principal's office right now, Ms. Maehara! You cannot talk back to a teacher!" the teacher shouted back.

"I'm not. I'm talking back to _you_," she retorted.

"What makes you say that I'm not a teacher?! I can show you my credentials," the 'teacher' replied, now shouting. Everyone had eyes as wide as plates during this exchange. Nobody expected Shinobu to stand up for herself to anyone, much less a teacher.

"What makes me say you're not a teacher is this Yakuza jacket," she replied, pointing to the jacket under the desk. She swiped it from where it was and said, "Okay, I'll go to the principal's office now." Shinobu ran down the hall with the jacket in her hand.

"Ms. Maehara, get back here with that jacket!" the 'teacher' yelled, running after her. 'I swear, she acts just like...wait, this girl is familiar. Where do I recognize her from?' he thought.

"That's _Mrs._ Maehara, mister. And you don't want to mess with me. I know someone who could do unspeakable things to you," Shinobu said. 'W-Why did I say that? That's not me! What's happening? What am I doing? It's like I can't control what I'm doing. This is a bit scary,' she thought as she was running.

"Mrs.? You got married? You're only fourteen! Who is it you are married to?" the 'teacher' asked, still chasing her, not realizing she was leading them around in circles.

"Oh, a lot of people, you know, Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama, Haruka Urashima-" Shinobu started listing.

"GAH! You know Haruka Urashima?! That woman can practically control us!" the teacher yelled.

"Yep. And if you do anything to me, I could just tell Haruka that you tried to hurt me and she would try to kill you. Even if you're a Yakuza. After all, she wouldn't want her wife to get hurt," Shinobu said manipulatively, surprising the principal, who just walked into the hallway and saw the chasing and heard her say she was married.

"Ms. Maehara! Koichiro! Come with me to the principal's office _now_, please," he ordered in an obvious annoyed tone.

"Yes, sir," the both of them said.

The principal went back to their classroom and told everyone to remain in their seats. He called a substitute teacher to address the issue of teaching the kids.

**|| |Five more minutes later, the principal's office| ||**

"YAKUZA? Koichiro, why didn't you admit this before?" was the principal's reaction to discovering that one of his most efficient and kind teachers was a member of the Yakuza.

"I apologize, Yuuki. I badly needed this job. The Yakuza were basically giving me a doormat to sell. I can't possibly make enough money to live by selling stolen doormats. I am one of the only nice people in the Yakuza, but nobody treats me fairly because I tell them I'm a Yakuza. When I found this job, I lied because I couldn't possibly find a better job," the Yakuza teacher, Koichiro, explained. They were in the principal's office, with Shinobu sitting in the chair next to him, acting like the old Shinobu and pondering what just happened about ten minutes ago. 'What happened? How did I act like Haruka? And why did I mention the marriage? I need to ask Su what happened very badly. This is too weird to understand alone,' she thought. She wasn't listening to the adults in the room with her as she was too confused about what happened to pay any attention to the conversation.

"Ms. Maehara? Ms. Maehara? What are you doing? You are about to fall out of the chair!" Yuuki, the principal warned.

"Hmm? Oh, s-sorry! I just don't know how I started to act like one of my wives," Shinobu explained, then covered her mouth as soon as she said it.

"Don't worry about, Ms. Maehara. Happens to every-wait, did you just say _one_ of your _wives_?" Yuuki warned.

"Yes, I did," Shinobu admitted reluctantly.

"Why?" inquired Koichiro, now more interested in what Shinobu just said than the now-dead argument between him and the principal, who was just the same way.

"B-Because it's true. Sh-Should I explain the story?" Shinobu asked.

"Please do, Ms. Maehara. Do you want us to call you _Mrs._ Maehara?" Koichiro half-joked, half-asked.

"N-No thank you. This is strange enough as it is," she replied. "Well, y-you see, I live with Kaolla Su. She is a foreign princess of a strange island nation in the Pacific. She goes to this school. Her country has a law that turned the place we live at into an embassy. So now, at home, we follow the laws of her country. One of the laws forced us into a marriage with six other women and a man, so we're married now in a marriage that isn't even legal in Japan under any other circumstances."

"I see. So, who did you marry?" Koichiro asked.

Shinobu's eyes went wide. "W-Why do you want to know that?" she asked.

"If you have official family that you live with now, we must know for future reference," Yuuki explained.

"Oh, o-okay. Um, Motoko Aoyama, Naru Narusegawa, Kaolla Su, Mitsune Konno, Sarah McDougal, Mutsumi Otohime, and Keitaro and Haruka Urashima," Shinobu listed the names of her wives and husband.

"HARUKA URASHIMA! YOU'RE MARRIED TO HARUKA URASHIMA? I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST DID SOMETHING THAT WOULD GET ME INTO TROUBLE WITH HER! IT WAS BAD WHEN YOU SAID YOU KNEW HER, BUT NOW IT'S WORSE BECAUSE I ALMOST SCARED HER WIFE! I'M SO SORRY, MS. MAEHARA! SO SORRY!" Koichiro...reacted.

"Oh, I-It's okay. I don't know why I was acting like Haruka anyway," Shinobu said shyly.

"Wait, I just have one more question," Koichiro said, now calm. "Who wrote the word 'loser' on Ms. Takashiro's forehead in Greek?" he asked.

"I DID!" was the loud reply of the MolMolian princess as she bounded into the room, landing in Shinobu's lap, much to the surprise of the principal and Yakuza teacher. "Hi, Shinomu, honey. How was school?" Su joked.

"Umm...we're in school, Su," Shinobu pointed out.

"I know that. Can't you take a joke?" Su pouted.

"Sorry. It's hard to tell," Shinobu mused. They both laughed at this while the two adults simply watched in patience.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Su, but why are you here?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh, I came to tell you that I added a new security system to the school!" she announced. The other three people in the room sweat dropped.

"W-What kind of security system?" Shinobu asked nervously.

"Oh, you know, the kind that watches people in the halls and has a room full of screens," Su replied calmly, which was a complete change in the air. Not as much as hearing the words she just spoke, coming from her.

"It doesn't hurt, does it, Mrs. Su?" Koichiro inquired, rubbing his arm in painful memory of her _last_ security system.

"Nope," Su replied as her old, energetic self.

"Show it to us this instant, Mrs. Su. You did not get permission from me to do such a thing," Yuuki scorned.

"Actually, I did. See?" Su said, taking out a piece of paper that had Yuuki's signature and said he gave permission.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Yuuki replied. Su showed him the security system, which was a state-of-the-art camera system that had a view of everywhere inside the school except the inside of the bathrooms.

**|| |Four hours later, after school| ||**

Akiko, Shinobu, and Su were sitting down at their usual spot by a tree to talk. Akiko and Su acted just as they normally did, but Shinobu was still lost in her thoughts. Well, she was until a couple minutes into the conversation, when she remembered to ask Su how she started acting like Haruka. Su explained everything.

"Oh. So that's how it works," Shinobu said after Su explained the rings.

"Yep. They sure help, don't they?" Su mused.

"Yeah, sounds like they do," Shinobu agreed. Then they headed off to the Hinata House after saying goodbye to Akiko.

**|Sarah's day in school|**

In the morning, Haruka dropped Sarah off at West Hinata Elementary School for her to attend fifth grade. Sarah was walking to the playground to go to her friends after she dropped off her stuff at her classroom. She found her friends sitting at a table and talking. "Hey, guys!" she said, going over to that table.

"Hey, Sarah. What's up?" Heather, another student from America, just like Sarah, asked. She was holding a picture of an old man in an army uniform. He seemed to have a lot of medals.

"I'm fine, Heather. I have the craziest news," she responded.

"What is it?" her other friend, Nanami, asked. _She_ was holding an electric guitar.

"I got married," Sarah replied. Her friends just stared at her in shock.

"Wow, that _is_ crazy!" Heather replied.

"Of all the things I was expecting, _that_ was not one of them," Nanami replied.

"I know, right?" Sarah replied.

"So, who's the guy?" Heather inquired.

"Um, that's the crazy part. I got married to a twenty-year-old man and six other teenage girls, plus one adult girl," she responded. Her friends' mouths hung open at that response.

Once they got out of their shock, Nanami pointed out, "I don't think that's legal."

"My friend made it legal," Sarah responded.

"Well, that would explain the rings, but how did your friend make it legal?" Heather asked.

"Oh, she's the princess of a foreign country. Yeah, she forced all the people I live with into a marriage, including me, so now I live in an nine-person marriage. Crazy, right?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, but why are you so calm?" asked Ninami.

"Oh, one of the people I'm married to is someone I kinda have a crush on," Sarah admitted sheepishly.

"Really? Tough girl Sarah has a crush on someone?" Heather teased.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember, I'm not the only one with an odd love life here," Sarah teased back.

"Heh heh, yeah, I guess you're right," Ninami responded.

That's when the bell rang to get to class. The three girls were in the same class, so they went together. "Oh, I just remembered. I don't have anything to share at the show-and-tell thing today," Sarah remembered on their way to class.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Heather replied. "You always do."

...

"And so, if my grandfather hadn't stopped that nuclear bomb from going off, none of us would be standing here today." Heather had just finished with her story of how her grandfather spied on a foreign spy and stopped a nuke form going off and wiping out Kanagawa Prefecture. As it was near the end of the school year, the third grade class she was in was having a 'show-and-tell' type of event.

"Alright, thank you, Heather, for the story of how your grandfather was a hero," the teacher replied. "Alright, up next is Ninami and her story involving an electric guitar. Wait, a guitar? I hope it won't get loud," she said, worry in her voice, well-hidden as it was.

"It won't," Ninami replied.

**|| |Five minutes later| ||**

"NINAMI! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T BE LOUD!" Heather shouted, covering her ears.

"It wasn't...after I turned off my hearing aids. I am part deaf, after all," she replied.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Heather shot at her.

The phone started ringing uncontrollably. "And there are the complaint calls from the other teachers," the teacher said. "Okay, how about I pick...Sarah, you can come up and share while I take these calls," she said distractedly.

"Okay, Mrs. Suzuki," Sarah replied nervously. She was hoping that her teacher wouldn't call her. Then, something very odd happened.

She thought of a really crazy plan. As much as she wanted to share about something she knew her 'papa', Noriyasu Seta, a voice in her head was telling her to share her crazy ability to make pottery appear out of nowhere in the form of magic tricks she didn't even know how to do using some sleight of hand that she didn't think she had. 'That's crazy. I can't do magic!' she told that inside voice with one of her own.

'Then allow me to do it for you,' the voice replied.

'What?' Sarah asked the voice. She wanted her question answered. Yet, she found her consciousness taking a backseat to her eyes' vision. It's like she was pushed aside to make room for someone else. She could sense everything she had to and yet could do nothing. She was walking up to the head of the class as if her brain had a mind of its own.

"I am going to do magic!" Sarah replied, pulling a vase out of nowhere.

"Whoa," the class replied, amazed that something taller and wider than Sarah could appear seemingly out of nowhere without anyone seeing it before hand.

"Where did that come from?" one of her classmates asked.

"Uhhh...I have no idea," was her reply. Everyone just looked confused. Sarah jumped inside the vase and she knocked on the classroom door wearing green pants and a panda shirt instead of the khaki's (a type of shorts) and a shirt that read 'I'm a brat', made by her crush. It kinda grew on her.

"Ms. McDougal, how did you get over there wearing different clothes?" Mrs. Suzuki asked, now done with the complaint calls.

"Uhhh...again, I have no idea," Sarah replied honestly, walking into the classroom with her teacher. "And actually, it's not Ms. McDougal anymore," she added.

"Well, what else would your name be?" the teacher asked, curious now.

Sarah signaled for the teacher to come closer so she could whisper the reason. The teacher's reaction was priceless. Her eyes were as wide as a whale and her mouth hung open like she got hit with a mallet and lost her ability to think. Sarah laughed at her reaction. "Hey, everybody. I think I broke the teacher!" she laughed and turned the teacher around so that her face could be shown to everyone in the class. Everyone reacted the same way as Sarah for the first five seconds, then one person asked why the teacher looked mentally retarded.

"Oh, I told her I was married to seven girls and one man," she replied with an expression of still laughing on her face. Everyone kept laughing, thinking it was a joke.

"And she believed that?! HA!" another girl laughed.

Sarah's face became serious," I should hope so. It was true," she said, holding up her hands so everyone could see her rings. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the rings on her fingers. Everyone wore a confused expression on their face, which changed to envy very fast.

"HUH?! MARRIED?! YOU'RE ONLY NINE!" was Mrs. Suzuki's new reaction, having just gotten out of her state of shock.

"I know, right? That's not the craziest part, either," Sarah said unabashedly.

"I thought you said that _was_ the craziest part," Heather replied calmly. The calmness of Sarah's friends surprised everyone.

"Oh, I forgot that I was the youngest one in the marriage by a landslide. The second-youngest person in this whole thing is only fourteen! Isn't that crazy?" Sarah said.

THUD!

The entire classroom went silent as everyone fainted. Only Sarah and her friends were still standing.

"Oh, wait. That _wasn't _the weirdest thing about this whole marriage," Sarah remembered.

"What _was_?" Ninami asked, dumbfounded.

"The fact that everyone in this marriage lives in an all-girl's dorm," Sarah answered.

"Even the guy?" Heather asked.

"Even the guy," Sarah confirmed. She saw the look on their faces and said," He's the manager, his granny forced him to, it was weird for everyone there at the time, from what they told me."

"Oh," both of her friends replied.

"So, what are we going to do now that there's nobody conscious in class except us?" Sarah asked.

"We could try to make the rest of the adults faint?" Ninami suggested.

"I like that idea," Sarah and Heather replied at the same time.

**|| |Three hours later| ||**

Sarah, Ninami, and Heather were sitting outside the principal's office. They had succeeded in making all of the teachers faint, but one of the classes they visited was the class of Suki Masumoto. She hated Sarah and Heather for how they introduced themselves at the beginning of the year, and she hated Ninami by association. She had called the principal and now, and, after an hour of chasing, they were here. They weren't moping or assigning blame, though. They were laughing and talking about the priceless reactions they got from the teachers they managed to knock unconscious, plus the fact that it caused every other student to faint. Only Suki had a different reaction. She tried to hit Sarah with a punch, but Sarah pulled out a huge stone tablet and used it as a shield. Suki fainted from _that_, not the marriage news. She was _mad_ about _that_.

"Ms. Sarah McDougal, may I please speak with you?" the principal came out and announced. He was a huge guy, meaning he looked like he worked out…his stomach. He had red hair and was quite tall.

"It's actually _Mrs. _Sarah McDougal, sir," she replied, getting up and going to the principal.

"Right," the principal replied skeptically, following her in.

...

"So, Ms. McDougal, how did you make every teacher and custodian on campus faint, as well as every student besides yourself and your two friends outside?" the principal interrogated, circling the chair Sarah was in like a shark to a person in its waters.

This was the fourth time the question was spoken, just like Sarah's answer was," I told them I was married in a nine-person marriage," every time.

"Now, now, young lady. We do not accept liars at this school, so tell me the truth," the principal replied sternly.

Sarah was getting mad. "You think I'm lying?! I have proof, right here on my fingers, that I'm telling the truth!" Sarah raised her voice.

"Do not raise your voice to a teacher, Ms. McDougal. But go ahead, if your married, prove it," he finally consented to see the evidence. She showed him the rings on her fingers.

"What am I looking at?" the principal asked, confused as to why a nine-year-old should wear so much jewelry.

"The marriage rings. There's one for everyone in the marriage. I can't even take one off or else I faint for eight hours," Sarah explained.

"Ms. McDougal, I used to be an investigator for a very wealthy company. I know when a wedding ring is fake or real. Real wedding rings have etching showing the name of the person the ring represents. If this is a real wedding ring, where is the etching?" the principal asked.

"On the inside, sir," Sarah answered.

"Then, may I remove one ring?" the principal asked.

"I will get knocked out for eight hours if you do. My answer is no, but why don't you call one of my wives or my husband? They'll tell you," she suggested.

"Okay. Will you give me the phone number of one of your 'spouses', then? I plan to get to the bottom of this _lie_ if it's the last thing I do," the principal asked, putting emphasis on the word 'lie'.

"Sure," Sarah said. She gave him Keitaro's phone number, which she stole from him one time at the Hinata House.

**|| |Meanwhile, at Sasagi Seminar| ||**

"Yeah, Mutsumi, but I still don't see why you dropped the watermelons on my head," Keitaro told Mutsumi at their prep school, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I fainted again, so I dropped them on accident," she explained.

"Oh. Well, why were you holding watermelons in the first place? What about your school supplies?" Naru asked, eating her lunch with them. Mutsumi was about to answer that question when Keitaro's phone rang.

"Ara, what ringtone is _that_?" Mutsumi asked, covering her ears.

"It sounds like a dying donkey!" Naru added, also covering her ears.

"It was my mother when she yelled 'get out'!" Keitaro answered, also covering his ears.

"Why did you even make that a ringtone?" Naru asked.

"I didn't!" Keitaro said. He answered his phone before she could ask anymore. The trio sighed with relief when Keitaro answered the phone. "Hello?" he said into the microphone.

"This is the principal of West Hinata Elementary. Do you know a 'Sarah McDougal'?" the caller asked.

"Yes. I'm Keitaro Urashima," Keitaro replied. "Has she done something?"

"Well, she claims she is married to eight people, and that you're one of them," the principal replied.

"Yes, that's true," Keitaro replied. "Why?"

"Well, thanks to her telling this story to everyone else in school, I have to ask someone to come and pick her up, because that story made everyone in school faint," the principal explained.

"You're kidding!" Keitaro replied. This got a strange look from Naru.

"No, sir, I'm really not," the principal said. "Is it possible for you to come and pick her up, since you are apparently part of her family now?" he added.

"Sure, I will be right over there. It might take about an hour because I am that far from Hinata right now," he replied.

"Oh? And where might that be?" the caller asked.

"Sasagi Seminar, sir," Keitaro replied.

"Oh, that's a nice preparatory school. Which college are you aiming for?" the caller asked.

"Tokyo University," he replied.

"Wow, high standards. I approve," the principal said.

"Thank you, I will be over there to pick her up, then," Keitaro responded.

"Okay, then. Sorry for the inconvenience. Goodbye," the caller said.

"Bye," Keitaro said, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Mutsumi asked.

"That was the principal of Sarah's school. Apparently, she made the whole school faint by saying she was married to eight older people, so now she's the only one other than the principal who's still conscious in the place," Keitaro responded, finishing the lunch Shinobu made him and packing up his things to go pick her up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naru asked in the same tone of voice as she did with 'PERVERT!'.

"Sarah's principal asked me to go and pick her up, so I'm going to pick her up," Keitaro responded.

"Ooh, can I come?" Mutsumi asked.

"Of course, Mutsumi," Keitaro answered.

"Hey, Naru, do you want to come along?" Mutsumi asked, turning to the coke-glasses-girl she addressed.

"Sure," Naru replied calmly. This surprised both Keitaro and Mutsumi. As Naru started walking past the two shocked students, she said to Keitaro, "Don't try anything funny, mister!" and kept walking. Keitaro and Mutsumi followed a few moments later.

**|| |One hour later, West Hinata Elementary| ||**

The principal of Sarah's school, Yoshi Takamura, was waiting at the front entrance to the school with Sarah, waiting for Keitaro to show up. Sarah's friends were with her as well, holding their show-and-tell items. They had to be picked up as well, but they were waiting for their parents, not the study group.

"He should be here soon, Mrs. McDougal," Yoshi replied. 'If he doesn't have the same rings as Ms. McDougal does, I will have proof she is lying,' he thought.

Suddenly, Keitaro fell from what seemed like nowhere onto the ground in front of them with a thud and a crater.

"What the…? Who are you?" Yoshi asked the fallen man.

Keitaro got up and introduced himself, shaking the principal's hand. "I'm Keitaro Urashima. I'm here to pick up Sarah," was what he said. "My friends will be here shortly," he added.

"You brought friends?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to come along. We were eating lunch together when you called," Keitaro explained.

"Ah, I see," he said. "How did you survive falling from high up?" he asked.

"Oh, I have indestructibility. Oh, there are my friends," Keitaro said, pointing out Naru and Mutsumi walking towards them.

"So, Mister Urashima, do you have the same rings as Sarah?" Yoshi asked, looking at Keitaro's hands to see if he did.

Keitaro held his hands up to show him the rings. "Yes, I do," he replied. Yoshi's eyes went wide at seeing this.

"Hey, I remember those rings! But I forgot where I put them," Mutsumi said.

"They're on your fingers, Mutsumi," Naru replied in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh, yeah. Don't you have rings just like these, Naru?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yes, I do, Mutsumi," Naru replied, holding up her hand to show Mutsumi her rings.

"Wait, you're also married to these two?!" Yoshi asked both Keitaro and Sarah, now officially freaked out.

"Yeah, I am," they both replied at the same time. That's when Yoshi fainted.

"I guess he believes me now," Sarah told her friends from school, pointing to the fainted man.

"I guess so," Ninami replied. She went over to Naru and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Ninami Nakamura and my friend here is Heather Donnelly," is what she said.

"Hi, I'm Naru Narusegawa," Naru introduced herself.

"And I'm Mutsumi Otohime," Mutsumi introduced herself as well.

"Are you two married to Sarah?" Heather asked, seeing the rings.

"Yes, we are," Naru admitted.

"So, I can meet Sarah's wives in person. Cool!" Ninami said. Heather whispered something to a confused Naru, who started blushing profusely when she was done.

"Oh, it's not like _that_! We were put into this marriage by a royal law, not by that kind of love," Naru panicked to explain.

"Awww," Ninami said, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah, we just all had a crush on Keitaro over there. Then the princess who lives with us showed us that her country had a few laws that turned a group of friends into a group of spouses," Mutsumi elaborated.

"What's a spouse?" Heather asked.

"Whoever gets married to you is your spouse," Naru explained.

"Ah," the two kids said.

"Say, where are your parents, Ninami and Heather?" Keitaro asked.

"They should be here. They were also an hour away from Hinata, just like you three," Ninami said. Then everyone heard a ringtone, and then it was two.

"Oh, sorry, got to take this," both Ninami and Heather said at the same time. They took cell phones out of their pockets and answered their calls, walking away to take the call.

"Well, I guess we should let them wait for their parents. Let's go, guys," Naru said.

THUD!

"Oh no, not again," Sarah groaned in annoyance.

Keitaro sighed. The three of them turned around and waited for Mutsumi to wake up.

During that time, however, the two kids that got calls came back. "That was my dad. He said he can't pick…me…up…" Ninami paused at seeing the unconscious Mutsumi, thinking she was dead.

"AAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S DEAD! WHY IS NOBODY DOING ANYTHING?! NINAMI, GO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Heather yelled.

"No, no, no, she just has bad health. She faints randomly. Don't worry. She'll wake up in a few seconds," Keitaro explained. Sarah counted on her fingers. 3…2…1… After the one, Mutsumi awoke, much to the surprise of the two kids that just spoke.

"Oh, hi. I'm Mutsumi Otohime. And you are…oh, I fainted again, didn't I?" Mutsumi asked. She got a nod from Naru, Keitaro, and Sarah.

"Anyways, that call was from my dad. He said he couldn't come and pick me up right now," Ninami spoke after the awkward silence that came after Mutsumi fainting.

"And I got the same call from my mother," Heather added.

"Well…maybe you could come with us, then? We don't live too far from here," Keitaro offered.

"Sure. Wait, _you_ live at the Hinata All-girls dorm?" Heather asked Keitaro.

"Yeah. I know, I couldn't believe it either," Keitaro answered.

"You lucky ba…guy," Ninami replied.

"Anyway, let's go!" Sarah said impatiently.

"Yeah, maybe you can meet the rest of our wives there," Mutsumi added.

And with that, the six headed in the direction of the Hinata Dorms.

**|| |Fifteen minutes later, the steps| ||**

At the tea shop, Haruka was waiting at the door reading the newspaper and smoking. She was waiting to greet everyone when they got back like usual. She made that a habit ever since she moved in with everyone. 'When are they going to get here?' she asked, not expecting an answer. However, she got a strange answer, certainly not one she was expecting.

She got a sword-clashing-like sound, a police siren, a Mecha-Tama, and six out-of-breath people running towards the steps. Haruka looked up from her newspaper to see Kitsune coming out of a police car, Motoko appearing in a flash of sparks, Su and Shinobu riding a Mecha-Tama, and Sarah, Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi, and two girls she didn't know running up to the steps. "Oh, hey everyone. How was your day?" she asked.

"Crazy," was everyone's exact response.

"Crazy _how_?" Haruka asked, interested.

"I'm trending," Motoko started.

"I made friends with a cop," Kitsune continued.

"I found out one of my teachers is a nice Yakuza," Shinobu added.

"And I made a whole school faint," Sarah finished.

"Sounds like fun," Haruka said. "What're your names?" she asked Ninami and Heather.

"Oh, I'm Ninami Nakamura," Ninami introduced.

"And I'm Heather Donnelly," Heather added.

"They're my friends from school. Their parents couldn't pick them up from school after everyone else fainted," Sarah explained.

"Ah, I see," Haruka said, putting down her newspaper to go up the steps with the group.

...

"So, Sarah, is this place _always_ this crazy?" Heather asked Sarah. They were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, yeah. Usually, right about now, Keitaro would get hit by Naru's crazy punch for not knocking before entering or falling on top of someone," Sarah mused.

As if on a cue, Keitaro went flying from the top of the stairs into the floor. He got up immediately and started running very fast.

"Whoa, he recovered fast," Heather noted.

"Yeah, he's indestructible," Sarah said proudly.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Naru came rampaging down the stairs in a state of some undress.

"GAH! NARU, I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!" Keitaro yelled as he ran through the living room and to the hallway, Naru and Motoko not far behind.

"GET BACK HERE, URASHIMA! COME HERE AND FACE MY WRATH, YOU VILE MALE!" Motoko yelled, carrying her katana, _Shisui_, through the living room, making the three girls duck under it as it went over their heads.

"Whoa, she's going to _use_ that katana on him?" Heather asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he'll survive. He always does," Sarah explained. Then, she got up, gesturing for her friends to follow. "Follow me. After all, I don't wanna miss the show," Sarah said, running to join the chase.

Ninami and Heather looked at each other and just shrugged. "Wait for us!" they said at the same time, running to join Sarah in the chase.

...

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Ninami said. She was still laughing, like Heather, after seeing Keitaro go flying from a freak Naru Punch.

"Is-Is he going to be alright?" Heather asked, still laughing.

"Yep," Sarah replied, chuckling.

"DINNER'S READY, EVERYONE!" Shinobu cried from the kitchen.

"Oh, sweet! Dinner's ready!" Sarah said, running to the kitchen.

"Sarah, slow down!" Ninami yelled after her, running with Heather to try and catch up.

"Shinobu's a really good cook," Sarah commented after her friends caught up with her.

...

"Hmm...this is very good," Ninami commented.

"Oh, thank you," Shinobu said shyly, blushing lightly from the praise.

"So, Ninami, you said your father taught you how to play guitar?" Mutsumi asked.

"Actually, my stepfather. He's the guitarist of a band famous in America. Some friends of theirs taught me a really cool song," she explained. "Wanna hear it?"

"Sure, maybe after dinner," Kitsune replied, smiling.

"So, your father stopped a nuclear bomb from blowing up Kanagawa Prefecture?" Su asked Heather, curious.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the Japanese thought that the Americans put the bomb there in the first place, so it didn't really help relations with them much," Heather replied. (A/N: Sorry if this brings any offense to anyone out there if that's inaccurate, and I mean no offense.)

"So, when are your parents going to get here?" Keitaro asked Ninami.

"Oh, Dad was going to send me here for the night anyway. He forgot to tell me about his business trip again, so he was going to ask if I could stay here. He would've, if I didn't tell him I was already here, so here I am," Ninami replied.

"Oh, I see. What about you, Heather?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, my mom went on another date again without telling me, so I told him I would be here," Heather responded.

"Oh, your mom and dad still date?" Naru asked.

"Not each other," Heather responded. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oh. So you're both staying for the night?" Keitaro asked, switching the subject.

"Is that okay with the manager?" Heather asked.

"Yes, it is," the manager responded.

"Wait, that's you?" Ninami replied.

"Yeah, I'm the manager," Keitaro replied.

"How is that possible?" Heather asked.

"That's what I said!" Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune said at the same time.

"Oh, it was my granny's idea. She was the last manager here, then she pretty much forced me into the job by making me the landlord if I were to become the manager. Then, one thing led to another, and I became the manager, maintenance man, and...target," Keitaro explained, thinking a little for that last one.

"Yeah, one of those things was-HEY! What's that last one supposed to mean?!" Kitsune asked indignantly.

"GAH! NOTHING, KITSUNE!" Keitaro submitted, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Uhhh...so, anyway, you are all really married?" Ninami asked.

"Yeah. We were pretty much forced into this by Su, though, so-" Kitsune started to explain.

"Naru already told us, and I quote, 'Oh, it isn't like _that! _We were put into this marriage by a royal law, not by that kind of love'," Heather said innocently.

Kitsune turned to Naru. "Awww. Naru. Don't you love me?" Kitsune said, pouting.

"K-KITSUNE! WHAT ARE YOU-Oh, wait, you're drunk again, aren't you? Just give me a second," Naru said, getting up, Kitsune coming along, pestering her about the whole thing.

"Uhhh...What just happened?" Sarah asked.

"No clue. Oh well, let's get back to our food," Haruka said dismissively. Everyone turned back to their plates except Ninami and Heather.

"Really? No one thinks _that_ calls for a further discussion?" Heather asked.

"Meh. We've seen much weirder things than Kitsune getting drunk," Sarah argued.

"Yes, Kitsune drinking too much sake has become a normal thing by now. We even developed a plan for making her sober so she doesn't say anything she would regret," Motoko explained.

"Oh, is that what that was?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes. We should be hearing Kitsune yell 'GAH! NARU! THAT'S COLD!' any second now," Motoko added, emulating Kitsune perfectly.

"GAH! NARU! THAT'S COLD!" came Kitsune's loud shocked shriek from the floor above.

"Wow, right on cue. Nice imitation, Motoko," Su commented.

"What imitation?" Motoko asked.

"Umm...The one you were doing just now. It sounded just like Kitsune," Shinobu replied.

"Oh, no, that wasn't an imitation. Some tea went down my windpipe," Motoko explained.

"Ara, for choking on tea, that was a very good imitation of Kitsune," Mutsumi said.

"Thank you...I think," Motoko said.

"Ehh...Sorry about that. I drank too much _sake_," Kitsune apologized.

"Well, too much to have decent manners, anyway," Naru added.

"It's okay, Kitsune. You drink a lot of alcohol anyways," Sarah said.

"So, Su, is there anything we need to know about these rings? Because, today, during my bar session, I hit this one guy as hard as Naru hits Keitaro," Kitsune asked.

"And I had about as many problems with openly admitting to this marriage as Kitsune has with drinking all day," Motoko added.

"And I made a friend with kindness that was completely out of character," Haruka added.

"When did that happen?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh, a couple hours after you left, Kitsune, a man came to the tea shop and started talking to me like Keitaro does when he's flustered," Haruka explained.

"Ah," Kitsune replied.

"Well, first off, the rings are linked to each other. And when the wearer of the rings is in a pickle, the rings take a trait of one of the spouses through the corresponding link to get them out of trouble. Oh great, now I'm hungry!" Su explained.

"Aren't you always hungry, Su?" Keitaro asked.

"But I did a Naru Punch and I got put in a cop car," Kitsune said.

"Well, how did it turn out?" Su asked, paying attention.

"Well, I made friends with the cop girl who arrested me. Her name's Yui," Kitsune recalled.

"You weren't arrested, were you?" Haruka asked, concerned.

"Nope. As it ironically turns out, her boss was breaking the law by hitting her for doing a good job, so she gave me a ride home," Kitsune explained.

"See? It worked out!" Su said.

"Wow, that _is_ ironic," Naru replied.

"Wait, her boss hit her for doing a good job?" Keitaro asked.

"Actually, her boss hit her _every time_ she did a good job," Kitsune answered.

"Wow, that is cruel," Shinobu noted.

"Anyway, also, these rings can do this!" Su said, tapping a ring. A pie came out of nowhere and landed neatly in Sarah's lap, who was across the table.

"How did you do that?" everyone asked.

"Hey, I'm missing one hundred yen. You used it to pay for the pie, didn't you, Su?" Keitaro asked.

"Yep. Pie fight!" Su shouted, jumping onto her chair. She held her left hand on her right wrist. Pies started flying out of nowhere, rapid fire, at everyone at the table. The only ones who weren't ready for it were Ninami and Heather, who were splattered with pie.

"GAH! Where did she get all these pies?" Kitsune yelled from her spot on the ground, covered from Su's 'gattling pie'.

"Hmmm." Keitaro replied, putting his hand on his chin. 'Maybe she wants to start a pie fight. After all, it's a funny comedy gag on TV,' he reasoned. "Hey girls, come here," Keitaro signaled to the people other than Su. This included the pie-faced Ninami and Heather. "I think she wants to start a pie fight," he told them.

"A pie fight? Who fights with pie?" Motoko asked.

"No, Motoko, a pie fight is where people throw pie at each other. It's really funny on TV cartoons," Keitaro explained.

"How would you know? Do you watch those cartoons?" Kitsune teased.

"Uhhh…" was Keitaro's response.

"Actually, he switches the living room TV to that channel when I get there without Su," Sarah explained.

"Oh," Kitsune sighed. Keitaro mouthed a 'thank you' to Sarah, who nodded in response.

"So, can we join in?" Ninami asked, talking about herself and Heather.

"Sure. You'd just have to share pies with someone," Kitsune said.

"Okay. Hey Sarah, wanna share pies with me?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah replied.

"Can I share with you, Kitsune?" Ninami asked.

"Sure, sugar," Kitsune replied.

"Ummm…where are we going to get the pies?" Shinobu pointed out.

"Probably the same place Su gets them from," Haruka replied. Everyone focused and a pie appeared in their hands. Everyone stood up, ready to throw their pies.

"Wait. I will not participate in such a childish activity as this 'pie fight'! I wo-" but just as Motoko was about to continue, she was hit in the face with a pie.

"Bullseye!" Naru shouted, throwing a pie at Su. Then Naru was hit with a pie.

"Hah hah, I got you!" Sarah shouted. Then Motoko tried throwing a pie.

"Motoko, the pie is supposed to hit somebody," Haruka said, looking at the pie on the wall across from her.

"Oh. Is this better?" Motoko said, throwing a pie at Haruka. It hit her square in the stomach.

"Very. But try this," Haruka said, throwing a pie at Motoko, which hit her face on the nose. Well, figuratively speaking, anyway. The pie hit her whole face.

"Oh, it is on!" Motoko shouted, throwing a pie at Kitsune. It hit her in the back.

"Attagirl, that's the spirit!" Kitsune cheered. Then everyone started throwing more pies at each other, much like a cartoon, only the whole thing ended half an hour later when Su threw a pie _tin_ instead of a pie.

…

"I can't believe you threw a pie tin at the pie fight, Su!" Naru scolded the young girl. The girls, including the guests, were bathing in the hot springs to get the pie off of their…everywhere. By far, the one covered in the most pie was Motoko.

"But, Naru, the pie looked so delicious," Su pouted.

"That doesn't mean you have to throw the tin," Kitsune argued.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Su said.

"At least that hit the dork and not one of us. That might've hurt," Sarah consoled Su.

"Well, if it made Keitaro bleed somewhere other than his nose, it would certainly do more than hurt one of us," Kitsune replied.

"How is that even possible?" Su asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You threw it," Sarah replied.

"Anyway, that pie fight was fun! Is this how it's like every day over here?" Heather asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Motoko answered.

"Wow! I wish I lived over here!" Ninami asked.

"Well, you _are_ staying overnight," Shinobu pointed out.

"Yeah, and I bet, if you ask, you can stay here," Kitsune pointed out.

"Really?" Heather asked wistfully.

"Yeah. Keitaro's very nice," Haruka said.

"And, like you said before, your parents are hardly home," Sarah pointed out.

"You'd just have to ask your parents and Keitaro," Naru replied.

"Wow! Okay, I'll do it!" Heather and Ninami said at the same time. Su whispered something in their ears. "Oh. That's even better!" they spoke simultaneously once again.

"What is it, Su?" Motoko asked.

"If they moved here, they would also be in this huge marriage. One MolMolian law says that anyone who moves into an embassy after a cluster marriage took place becomes part of said cluster marriage," Su said.

"How many laws on marriage does your country _have_?!" Naru asked.

"Two thousand pages of notebook paper full!" Su answered.

"Ara. That sounds like a lot," Mutsumi noted.

"Well, how about it, girls? Do you want to move in?" Sarah asked the guests.

**|| |10:30, Motoko's room| ||**

Motoko was meditating. She was unsuccessfully trying to clear her head since she couldn't sleep. 'I cannot believe those two said "yes" to this marriage. I cannot believe that we got into this marriage. I would say the most bearable part of this marriage is being married to Urashima. As much as it pains me to say, that vile male would be the only person who I would marry if I was forced, which I was. He seems to be kind, despite his perverted nature. He does almost all the chores, only leaving cooking and laundry to Shinobu. He keeps taking all punishments we give him and does not break under the harsh hitting and tough conditions we give him. Plus, he's kind of cute-wait, where did that come from? I do not like the idea of being married to Urashima! I cannot become like my sister!'

Then, another voice, the voice of a conscience that she never listened to when it came to Keitaro, said, 'You cannot become strong? Your sister is married and yet one of the most powerful Shinmei-ryu warriors in the history of the school. She is married, and, yet, you are deathly afraid of her, as she can best you in many things with demonic power,'

'Huh? What is this voice I hear telling me something I don't think is true?' she thought.

'I am you. You are not thinking clearly. You cannot see that her marriage has done nothing to deter her skill with the family school,' the voice said.

'But she trained in the family art long before she got married. The marriage would not affect her skill anyways,' she argued.

'Exactly. Plus, Urashima is another example of this. He is friends with you and everyone else and he takes the punishments he doesn't deserve completely and without much protest,' the voice argued back.

'SILENCE, STUPID VOICE!' she yelled. The voice did so immediately, leaving Motoko to her own thoughts.

**|| |Naru's room, same time| ||**

'Well, this is some odd day,' Naru thought. She was lying in the futon in her room, eyes open and mind active.

'Ya got that right,' came a familiar voice.

'Why does that voice sound familiar?' Naru thought.

'It's DIE, you dingus,' DIE griped.

'Peter, get out of my head. You're making it hurt,' she thought to DIE.

'I will when we discuss this whole marriage,' DIE thought.

'There's nothing to discuss. I got married to nine other people and two will be joining in. What is there to discuss?' she argued.

'How you feel about being married to multiple people, one of them your crush and another your best friend,' DIE responded.

'Oh. Well, first off, HE'S NOT MY CRUSH! And second, we didn't _decide_ to marry each other in an illegal marriage. This happened all out of nowhere. We didn't want this,' she argued.

'Hmmm, right. Then why are you not jealous anymore? You've been like this ever since you got married. Surely, you must feel _something_ for him. If you didn't, you would still be jealous of something,'

'OH, SHUT UP, _PETER_! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! NO!' she shouted.

'Right. Well, before I go, you do know you just insulted yourself, right?' DIE said.

"Grrr. Lousy voice in my head," Naru griped out loud.

**|| |Sarah's room| ||**

Sarah, Ninami, Heather, Shinobu, and Su were all having a sleepover in Sarah's room. They were talking about the marriage.

"So, how is it to be married to eight people?" Ninami asked.

"Well, it's a little odd, but I think we will be able to stay friends together. I think it's good that way," Shinobu answered. She was finally open to Ninami and Heather.

"Yeah, that's one reason I looked up the law!" Su said.

"Hey, Su, what's it like to sleep with someone? I thought you would know because you sleep with Motoko," Sarah asked.

"Oh, it's very warm. Why do you ask, Sarah?" Su asked.

"Well...I kind of want to try it," she replied, slightly shy with a blush on her face.

"Oh, okay!" Su replied.

"Ummm...sure," Shinobu replied.

"Hey, we were wondering that, too!" Ninami and Heather said at the same time.

"So, do we all want to go to sleep together?" Sarah asked.

"I think so. I was kind of curious myself," Shinobu replied. So, everyone put their futons together and went to sleep, their curious minds taking in the feelings, not knowing how old people who typically slept in the same bed were.

**|| |Keitaro's room| ||**

Keitaro was lying in the futon thinking. Just five minutes ago, Mutsumi was studying with him. Now, she was cuddling with him there on the futon. All she asked was if she could sleep next to him in the futon. He did not expect this.

"Ummm, Mutsumi...why are you cuddling with me? I'm not complaining, I'm just curious," he asked her.

"Oh, I was? I guess you're just cuddly," she replied. "Hey, Kei, did you know that all of us have a crush on you?"

"I suspected, yes. But, why? It's not like any girl could fall for me," he said.

"Oh, Kei, you don't see that we all love you anyway. We're all friends with you, and we all have a crush on you, too,"

"What? Even Naru and Motoko?"

"Even Naru and Motoko," she said.

"That's...a lot of pressure," he said.

"Just try not to worry about it," she consoled him, cuddling him. He didn't say another word. He listened to Mutsumi and just tried to remain calm.

**|| |Down at the tea shop| ||**

"Thanks for helping me clean up after today, Kitsune. It was a crazy day," Haruka thanked.

"Don't mention it, Haruka," Kitsune replied.

"You certainly work more, ever since this crazy marriage thing," Haruka noted.

"Yeah. I just feel like I could do all the chores around the house, with extra energy," Kitsune mused.

"That sounds very ironic, considering you're the slacker of the place," Haruka joked.

"Huh...you're right. Must be these rings," Kitsune mused, gathering her stuff.

"Yeah," Haruka said, gathering her stuff as well and heading out the door with Kitsune, locking the door.

"So, what do you think about this marriage, Haruka?" Kitsune asked as they ascended the steps.

"Well, I'm okay with it. I mean, it's not like we're going to be asked to kiss each other. I don't think any of us swing that way," Haruka replied.

"Yeah. But what about how you're married to Keitaro, huh? You got a crush on him?" Kitsune joked. Haruka said nothing. "Wait, do you seriously have a crush on him?" Kitsune asked, serious now.

"Yeah, I do," Haruka replied hesitantly.

"What? He's your cousin!" Kitsune said.

"I know, but he's just so darn lovable. I mean, he comforts everyone with his presence. He's very nice. And, not to mention, he's practically indestructible," Haruka insisted.

"Yeah, I guess," Kitsune said.

"Plus, he keeps on letting you con him out of rent or get money out of him for_ sake_," Haruka added.

"Yeah, he really is nice like that," Kitsune said. By now, they had reached the front door and unlocked it, going inside, and locked it once inside. Then, they went to their rooms, thinking of their conversation on the steps.

|\/\/|

And, finally, part two is done.

Kitsune: Did you have to make it so long?

Chris: Well, now Naru and Motoko are too tired to beat me up anymore.

Naru: (out of breath) I...will...get...you...

Motoko: (out of breath) vile...male...

(Naru and Motoko faint; everyone gasps)

Chris: Don't worry, they're fine, just overexerted. (snaps fingers, blanket covers Naru and Motoko)

(everyone exhales)

Haruka: Well, at least they are okay.

Chris: Yeah. It's kind of a shame that they started to use their hands when they broke their stone monkeys.

Kitsune: Well, actually, Motoko used her sword, remember?

Chris: Oh, yeah.

Keitaro: So, now we have _eleven_ people in this marriage?

Chris: Yep. That's not all, though. I have some crazy ideas for this story.

Kitsune: I hope some of them involve money.

Chris: I'm not going to say what goes on in my head.

Haruka: It better not be _too_ crazy.

Chris: They won't be. Well, not by my standards.

Sarah: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!

Chris: You will have to find out yourselves.

Mutsumi: Bye, Internet!

Everyone conscious: Bye, Internet!

Chris: I'm signing off. Chris is out.

(theme song plays; it is "Through The Fire And Flames" by Dragonforce)

Kitsune: Nice theme song.

Chris: Thanks.

(screen fades to black)


End file.
